Throughout Eternity
by MyTwiDreams
Summary: Alternative BD/ A few weeks before the wedding Alice finally discovers that she wants to be more than just Bella's sister... will her love be returned?  Bellice/femslash/lemons. R&R if you love these girls together - they're just meant to be!
1. Always

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.

[A/N] So this is going to be a Bellice story aka femslash. If you don't like it, feel free to press the return button on your computer right now. I also have a fondness for smut and corniness, so don't go complaining afterwards. You have been fairly warned.

The story is obviously AU and starts of at the beginning of Breaking Dawn about two weeks before the nuptials. It was inspired by the picture of a wedding dress. (Don't roll your eyes now; sometimes I even get inspired by the music in the commercials.)

Here's the link. Just remove the (). Isn't that dress just perfect for our favorite pixie vampire?

http(:/)www(.)pureelegancebridal(.)com(.)au/Images/SIN-3298(-)L(.)jpg

*I'm looking for someone who would like to beta for me, so pm me, if you are interested.*

****Always****

_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
To say to you till the end of time_

_(Bon Jovi)_

The new vision started out just like all the other ones I had before. During the last two weeks they had always been the same. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the voices and images that rushed through my mind like wind through an open window.

_The enchanting scent of orange-blossoms and roses filled the air, and I inhaled deeper only to discover the hidden sweetness behind the superficial first odor._

_Strawberries and Freesias; everything around me smelled of it._

_I walked slowly towards its found and the hemline of my black dress whirled up a few of the petals that covered the entire ground._

_Her lips twitched into a breathtaking smile when her chocolate eyes captured mine for the first time._

_With shaking fingertips I lifted the transparent veil from her blushed face._

"_Bella, you are so beautiful."_

_Her cheeks were glowing and a single tear that had escaped the corner of her eye was running down her upper lip._

_I leaned forward to kiss away the liquid pearl and its salty taste mixed up with the sweet honey flavor of her mouth._

_If my dead heart would have still been able to beat it would have just jumped out of my chest now._

_Then everything around me started to blur more and more until I was finally surrounded by complete darkness. I was alone. She was gone and with her all the light and happiness around me had vanished._

I opened my eyes and blinked into the ray of a tiny flashlight.

"Missy, are you okay?" an unfamiliar voice asked me while the door of my car was pulled open.

"Miss, do you need anything? Can I help you?" I recognized the young man in the police uniform as one of Charlie's deputies.

Automatically I shook my head and sighed deeply.

"No, thanks, everything is just fine, sir. I was just feeling a little bit dizzy and that's why I stopped the car at the curb. I feel better now and I'm sure I can continue driving."

He started rubbing his chin and cleared his throat loudly.

"That's good to hear. Could I see the car documents please?"

"Of course you can, but what for?" I asked him and opened the glove box to search for them.

"I have to make sure that the car isn't stolen."

I rolled my eyes at that.

"Do I look like a car thief to you?" I snarled at him and handed him the papers without touching his hands. Okay technically I was a car thief, but the incident in Italy had been an emergency situation and that didn't count.

His face turned into a crimson red while he stumbled out an apology.

"Miss, I'm sorry. I was just doing,"

"…your job," I finished and started the engine of the Porsche. "It's okay, sir. Not a big deal, have a good evening."

"Thank you Miss…ahm…Cullen, have a save ride." He closed the driver's door and walked towards his cruiser that was parked behind me.

I drove off through the almost empty streets of Forks and stopped the car in front of the Swan house.

Get your grip together, Alice. I told myself. You know, that your visions are subjective. Not all of them come true. The future was constantly changing depending on what people decide. Right now, I hadn't decided anything, had I?

I brushed my fingertip over my lower lip and a wave of warmth spread through my icy marble body as I memorized the touch of her velvety mouth. It made me almost feel alive. Not that I remembered how it actually felt like.

Don't think about it. This is so wrong. How can you even dare to have thoughts like that about her? She's your future sister-in-law!

My hands grabbed the dreaded white garment bag that lay on the passengers' seat. Carefully as if it was extremely precious – somehow it was – I carried it over to the small house and knocked on the door.

Bella opened and greeted me cheerfully. "Hi Alice, it's good to see you!"

"Hello, Bella." I gave her a one-armed hug and tried to ignore the strawberry-freesia scent that was streaming out of each of her pores.

The smile on her pretty face turned into a frown as soon as she recognized what I was holding in my other hand.

"Jeez, Alice, is this another fitting? How many more times will I have to try on the wedding dress until you're done torturing me?"

I clicked my tongue and shook my head.

"Bella, nobody is torturing you. I just want your big day to be perfect."

She sighed deeply as we walked the stairs up to her bedroom. I recognized that she had a hot-water bag pressed against her underbelly.

"Are you sick?" I asked her worriedly, but she quickly shook her head.

"It's nothing. Just some cramps because of my stupid period. Jeez, I'm really looking forward of leaving that part of humanity behind."

I nodded in agreement. It would probably be rude to mention that I wouldn't miss dealing with the intoxicating musky scent that came with it. God, I was so pathetic…

"So, you're finally excited?" I asked her cheerfully.

"Alice, you know that I don't really care about the whole ceremony at all. I agreed to this ridiculous circus because I want to make Edward happy."

Then she pulled her shirt over her head and stepped out of her grey sweatpants.

The creamy color of her skin formed a strong contrast to the matching pair of navy blue bra and panties she was wearing underneath them.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She was so incredibly beautiful and she wasn't even aware of it, not at all.

With trembling fingers I un-wrapped the paper and pulled the ivory colored silk dress over her head.

My thumbs brushed over the exposed skin on her back as I buttoned up the dozens of small pearls.

I felt her shiver under my touch and I instantly stepped back.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I know my hands are cold." I told her apologetically and tried to keep my voice casual.

"No, that's fine. Do you need me to hold anything for you, fixing pins or the tape?"

Hold something? You're already holding my heart in your hand, I thought abstractedly.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you need me to hold something?"

"Yes sure, here."

I cleared my throat and handed her the small box with the fixing pins.

"You seem to be a little bit distracted today." She stated skeptically.

"Yeah maybe, I've got a lot of things on my mind right now. The flower arrangement and the music and the cake..."

"Alice, please. I really appreciate all the energy you are putting in this wedding, but I think you need to calm down on it a bit."

"Bella, I just want to make sure that everything," I began hesitantly.

"That everything is perfect, I know, Alice, and I'm pretty sure that it will be. Everything will be freakin' perfect apart from me. God, I hate being in the center of attention. What if I stumble on the way down the aisle? People will laugh."

I wrapped my arms around her delicate waist, and turned her around so that she could look at herself in the full length mirror that was standing on the wall.

"Bella just look at you." I whispered, and put a wisp of her silky chestnut hair behind her ear.

"Alice, please," She seemed to be embarrassed now.

"Can't you see how amazingly beautiful you are?" I asked her and my cool breath tickled the skin on her neck.

She shook her head and giggled slightly.

"No, I can't. But thanks for trying to make me feel like it."

"Don't be afraid about stumbling or something like that. It won't happen and even if it does. Nobody will be laughing at you; you can be sure about that." I assured her while I unbuttoned the dress and let it fall down her slim legs.

She stepped out of it and I kneeled down on the ground to help her out of the crinoline. The back of her left knee touched my wrist, and I fought the instant urge to run my hands up her thighs. Venom floated in my mouth and I quickly swallowed it back.

"Edward and the rest of your family are still hunting in California, aren't they?" she asked me after a few awkward moments of silence.

"Hmm, yes, they will be back on Sunday."

"Why didn't you go with them? Aren't you thirsty yourself?"

"I decided to stay here because I've still got so many preparations to do." And I wanted to have some alone-time with you, I added silently.

"See, this is exactly what I meant. I don't want you to starve because of this whole wedding thing."

"I'm not starving, Bella."

"Oh Alice please. Don't you think I can't see the signs? Your eyes are dark like onyx brooches, and you cringe back every time your accidentally touch me. I don't want you to suffer."

I forced my lips into a smile. "You don't make me suffer." Not physically at least.

"Fine, but you still need to hunt."

I nodded my head and stuffed the dress back into the garment bag.

"You're right, Bella. I really need to hunt soon. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow; wait…why aren't you coming back here afterwards? We could watch a movie or something."

I chuckled slightly.

"I thought the only thing that you hate more than weddings are slumber parties?"

"Slumber parties aren't that bad actually if they aren't forced upon you." She told me and a smile flashed over her face.

"We're barely spending any time together since I got engaged to your brother."

I sat down on the edge of her queen size bed and stared down at the grey carpet.

"That's not true," I mumbled nervously. "I've been here almost every day, listening to your constant complaints about the wedding preparations." I tried to make my voice sound hard.

The truth was that we were spending a lot time together, but we didn't really talk much. It was all very superficial and that annoyed me endlessly. I couldn't really speak open to her, because I was afraid that I would accidentally slip. She felt that something was wrong with me and kept asking me, but I always told her that I was just busy with the wedding preparations. I forced myself not to touch her too often which was a hard thing for me as I was naturally a very cuddly person.

To my relief Edward had given up reading my mind, as I was constantly repeating the positions of the Kamasutra in my head whenever he was in the same room with me. He was embarrassed and that was exactly my goal. God, I felt so bad for betraying him by crushing over his fiancée.

Jasper realized how confused and unhappy I was. He tried to cheer me up, which wasn't working at all and that surprised him. 'Tell me what's wrong!' he pleaded me, but I just kept telling him that it was just a phase. I was lying to him as much as I had been lying to myself for so many months now.

"Alice,"

Bella kneeled down in front of me and put one finger under my chin to make me look up to her.

"Hey, I'm not ungratefully." She took my hand in hers and started stroking my palm with her thumb.

"Alice, I really appreciate all the things you're doing for me. You're like a force of nature. Without you I wouldn't even know about things like place cards and flower arrangements."

Finally my lips twisted into a smile again. Bella smiled back and now mine widened enough to reach my eyes.

"I should go now," I whispered softy, while her eyes never left mine. If I had been able to blush I would have done it now.

She leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on my snowy cheek. I winced back, not because of the burning thirst in my throat but because of the pleasant tickling in my stomach.

**XXX**

My razorblade sharp teeth cut through the fur of the elk in front of me. A split second later the warm, bitter tasting blood filled my mouth. I swallowed greedily, enjoying the smoothing effect the crimson colored liquid was having on my thirst. It only took a few minutes until I had sucked out every drop in the animal's veins and pulled back.

I pulled out a tissue out of my pocket and wiped the last drops away from my lips.

God, this was so much better now. I shouldn't allow myself to get that thirsty. It was dangerous, especially when I was spending so much time around Bella.

_Oh Bella, Bella, Bella._

I whispered her name into the darkness of the woods as if it was a prayer. Then I sighed deeply and sat down on the ground again.

How could I've let this happen? I was a psychic, damn it. Shouldn't I have been able to see what was wrong with me a long time ago? Shouldn't I have been able to stop as long as it was still possible?

I could exactly remember when I realized that I cared for her. It was on the day Edward had brought her to our house for the first time. She was standing in the kitchen and was almost trembling because she was so nervous. Not because she was afraid that we would bite her, she always had an irrational trust in our control. Bella had just been scared that we wouldn't accept her because she was a human. So there she was. Standing in our designer kitchen, which had never been used until this day, and shyly waved her hand at me, forcing her lips into the attempt of a smile.

She looked so brave to me. I wanted to make her feel at home, and so I just wrapped my arms around her. I knew we would be great friends, it was meant to be.

Then there was the first time I became aware that I actually loved her. It was the day when she jumped of that stupid cliff in La Push and her future suddenly disappeared right in front of my eyes. Never before had I been that scared about anything. Of course I had already missed her a lot, when we left Forks, but half a year isn't such a long time for a vampire. It's barely a blink of an eye. But now that I thought, she was gone forever; a sharp pain rushed through me, so cruel and strong that it knocked the breath out of me.

"She's dead, she's dead." I stumbled out over and over while Jasper desperately tried to calm me down again. The thought of never seeing her face again was unbearable. She simply belonged in my life.

Finally I allowed myself to remember the first time I became aware that I not only just loved her but was deeply and irrevocably in love with her.

It was the day I had the vision about her finally agreeing to Edward's proposal. The image of her wedding dress appeared in front of my inner eye and then I saw the happy smile on my brother's face as she was walking down the aisle. She looked so incredibly gorgeous that I knew, that I would never, not if I was going to live for a thousand years or more, would ever see something comparably beautiful. A strange, unpleasant feeling spread through me.

At first I thought it had to do with the sudden image of her and Edward in a cheap plastic chapel in Las Vegas, but then I realized that I was jealous. I, Alice Cullen, was actually jealous for the first time in my entire existence. Up until that moment I had never been jealous of anyone or anything before. Not of Rosalie for being so beautiful, not of Emmett for being so strong or of Carlisle for being able to resist the temptation of human blood so easily.

I was pretty much content with my life, like I said, until now. As wrong as it was; I envied Edward for being Bella's mate, for being the one standing at the end of the aisle with that happy grin all over his face, for being the one to put the small golden ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. God, I wanted to be in his place.

She on the other hand loved me like a sister, with all of her heart. I would always be part of her life and it would never, ever be enough for me.


	2. Miracle

[Disclaimer]Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.

[A/N] Thanks to everyone who took the time to review/alert this story.

I also made a video-trailer for it that you may look at if you are interested. Just remove the ()

http(:/)www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=jaTH9n0XwmE

****Miracle****

_I'm taller than trees  
I can see further than before  
Everything's different now  
Now that you've ruined my life_

_(Audio Adrenaline)_

I pulled down the windows of the car to get out at least a little bit of the repulsive smell of the human food I had bought for Bella.

When I parked in front of her house I turned off the engine and sighed deeply.

Come on, Alice. I told myself. You can do that. You can learn to love her the right way. The way that won't hurt her or any other person you care for.

Then I heard the yelling; her yelling. What was wrong and why hadn't I seen this happening?

I quickly – well quickly for human speed – run to the front door and opened it with the spare key that was hidden under a flower pot.

Bella was walking around in the small living room of her house. Her left hand was holding a cell against her ear. Her beautiful face was turned into an angry frown.

"How could you do that to him?" She yelled into the small receiver.

"How could you do that to me? Now he's thinking that I wanted to have him there!"

"You thought…," she snarled at him and her voice raised two octaves.

"You know what Edward, I don't care. I hope you're enjoying your hunting trip. "

With that she hung him up and as soon as she disconnected the call the tears started falling down her rosy cheeks.

I wrapped my arms around her and started stroking her back comfortingly until the sobbing finally stopped. Her scent – freesia and strawberries- floated my senses and made me almost feel dizzy. As much as it upset me to see her hurt, I still enjoyed having her close to me. The marble-like skin of my forearm brushed against the small stripe of exposed warm skin on her back. It sent shivers down my spine.

"What happened?" I asked her and put a wisp of her chestnut hair behind her back. It felt smooth like silk on my fingertips.

"Edw…, Edw…," she stumbled out.

"What did he do to you?"

She pulled out a tissue from her pocket and cleaned her nose before she spoke up again.

"I called Seth earlier to ask him if he knew anything about Jake. You know he's been missing for weeks now. Seth told me that he saw Jake reading a wedding invitation that Edward sent him in his mind. How could he do that?"

So the mutts were in this that explained why I didn't have a vision about it before.

I cleared my throat nervously. "You are angry because he sent Jacob an invitation to the wedding?"

She nodded her head and wiped away another trail of tears from her face. He beautiful chocolate eyes were red and puffy now.

"Of course I'm angry. He could at least have asked me if I was okay with it."

Now I was confused. Why didn't she want him to be in the wedding?

"Don't you want him to be there?"

"Of course, I want him to be there! God, Alice he's my best friend. I want him so much to be there. It's just... I can't hurt him that much. I can't have him stand by my side while I marry another man. Don't you think I've already hurt him enough?"

My compassion for the dog grew with every word she spoke and so I nodded my head silently.

Bella sighed deeply and rested her head against my shoulder.

"It doesn't even matter…," she croaked out finally and wiped her face with the sleeves her shirt.

"What's in the plastic bag?" she asked me after a few awkward moments of silence.

I cleared my throat and forced myself to stand up from the coach, instantly missing the amazing warmth that was radiating from her human body.

"Hmm, I brought something to eat for you. Are you hungry?" I tried to make my voice sound cheerful and light.

Her lips twitched upwards into the weak attempt of a smile that didn't reach her chocolate eyes. She was forcing herself to put on a happy face for me, just like I did it for her all these past weeks.

"That's really nice, Alice. But I don't think I can eat right now. Maybe later, okay? Just put it in the fridge. I know that you don't like the smell of it."

She grabbed a bottle of diet coke from the table in front of us, and poured herself a glass that she emptied in one big gulp.

Crossing my arms in front of my chest, I forced myself not to pull her into another hug. God, I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let her go. I switched through the TV channels without paying any attention what was on.

"Alice, are you angry at me?" Bella whispered anxiously. "Did I do something wrong?"

I turned around and gave her a confused look.

"Of course I'm not angry at you. What makes you think that?"

_Yeah, I know I'm acting weird around her but there's nothing I can do about that. _

She cleared her throat and started biting her fingernails nervously.

"You are so, I don't know, distant somehow. We are barely spending any time together anymore." Her voice sounded slightly hurt and that cut into my silent heart like a sharp knife. I didn't want her to feel hurt, but I knew that the truth would be even more painful for her.

I pretended to be searching for something in my handbag to get a few more seconds to think of a good answer to give to her. There was none.

"Bella, I've been here almost every single day since you got engaged to my brother…" I finally stated.

She tried to put my hand in hers but I shrugged back and stood up to put the food away in the fridge.

"See, that's exactly what I meant." She told me as I came back and sat down as far away from her on the sofa as possible.

"What?" I croaked out and my voice nearly broke at the short word. How embarrassing. Thanks god, I wasn't able to blush.

"Alice, I know that something is bothering you." Then she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards her.

Her lips brushed gently over my spiky hair and that small caress sent another shiver down my spine.

"It's nothing," I whispered while I couldn't fight the urge to run my fingers down her bare forearm.

"Even if it's nothing - you can tell still tell me about it. Alice, please…"

She pulled back from the hug but grabbed my hand and started drawing circles on my wrist.

"I'm just a little bit stressed with all the wedding preparations. I just want…" I stumbled out.

I just want you to love me the same way that I love you…I finished silently in my mind.

"My _big _day to be perfect, I know. God, Alice. Can't you forget the stupid wedding for one freaking night?"

"Okay, I'm not going to mention the wedding anymore tonight, if it makes you happy." I whispered.

"Fine and now you can tell me what's wrong, will you?" she insisted stubbornly.

"Bella, please…can't you just drop it? It has nothing to do with you."

_It has everything to do with you; that is why I can't tell you about it._

She sighed deeply and twisted the fingers of her left hand with mine. Her thumb brushed over the empty place where my wedding band had been until a few days ago. I couldn't endure to wear it anymore. It made me feel like a hypocrite.

"You put off your wedding ring. I've never noticed it before. Why did you do that? Is something wrong with you and Jazz?"

"It's complicated," I mumbled and stared down at the floor beneath us, desperately avoiding looking into her eyes.

"Oh, I think I can keep up, Alice."

"Well, we've been together for a very long time and I always thought that Jasper was just the one but now…" I couldn't manage to finish the sentence; I didn't dare to finish it.

"But now?"

"I'm not so sure if that's still true. I still love him, Bella. It's just that I'm not in love with him anymore. God, I'm such a horrible, selfish person."

I felt my lips starting to tremble slightly. It was one of the moments when I wished I would still be able to cry to remove at least a little bit of the tension inside of me.

"No, you're not." She stated while she put her arms around my shoulder and started stroking my back comfortingly.

"Alice, you are not selfish. Things like that happen, you can't help how you feel."

_That doesn't make it any better. I shouldn't love you, I shouldn't want you, I shouldn't need you but I still do. Oh, Bella…_

"I still feel bad."

"Does Jasper know?"

I shook my head. "He knows that something is wrong though. He's an empath, remember?"

"Is there," she seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Is there someone else?"

I cleared my throat and my voice was barely a whisper when I spoke up again.

"Yeah, there is someone that is…well that I really care about… but that person is...well, we can't be together, ever."

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

"Because…well it's someone who is already in a relationship. A pretty happy one to be more precisely, I can't destroy that."

"I'm sorry about that Alice but you should still tell him."

"Yeah, I know I should tell Jasper. I just don't know how."

Is there a painless way to break a good heart? I couldn't think of one.

"No, not Jasper, I meant that you should tell the other guy."

I raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"Bella, didn't you listen to me? We can't be together because said person is already in love with someone else."

She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I know. You should still tell him though."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't tell him, he'll never know about the options he has. Sometimes it's good to know about your options."

"Options?"

"That's what Jake told me when he confessed to me that he was in love with me too. Back then I was pretty pissed at him for it."

I couldn't suppress a giggle.

"You broke your hand by punching him, didn't you?"

She rubbed her thumb carefully as she remembered the pain.

"Yes, I did. God, I think I'm the only human who is stupid enough to try to knock out a werewolf."

"You're not stupid, Bella. You're brave. You've always been braver than other humans."

Her lips twitched into a gorgeous smile that made the butterflies in my stomach fly up.

"Thanks, Alice."

Then she took another sip from the diet coke bottle, not even bothering to use the glass this time.

"I'm curious. Who is it? Is it someone I know?"

It took me a little too long to quickly shook my head.

Her porcelain face paled a little when she stumbled out.

"It's not Edward, is it?"

My mouth fell open and it took me a moment to remember how to close it again.

"God, no, it's not Edward. God, even if he and I were the last two people on earth. Don't get me wrong, I really love my brother a lot. But he and I…we would probably make each other crazy. I would always see what he was about to do and he would see it in my thoughts. What a nightmare."

Yeah, I know. I remember the time I watched the two of you play chess."

I nodded my head, hoping that she would stop asking me about _him_ now. Of course I was wrong.

"Come on, Alice. Tell me who your secret Prince Charming is. I bet he's handsome."

"Bella, it's not a guy." I stumbled out without thinking and cursed myself as soon as the words left my lips.

"It's a girl?" her voice raised two octaves in disbelief.

"Hmm, yes it is. Jeez, I know it's wrong. Can you please pretend I never told you about this?" I croaked out, before I put my head in my hands and sighed deeply.

Bella put a warm fingertip under my chin to make me look up to her again.

"Hey," she whispered softly. "It's okay, Alice."

"No, it's not. God, I shouldn't have told you. This is so embarrassing."

"Why, do you think it's embarrassing, because you're both girls?"

"Bella, I saw your face when I told you it's not a guy. Trust me – that was embarrassing for me."

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly, soft velvet closing around hard marble.

"I'm sorry about that Alice. I was just so surprised. You're so girly. I'd never thought that you could be _like that_."

"Hmm, I know. I didn't even know that I could feel that way for a girl. Maybe it's not even girls in general, it's just _her_."

"You really love her, don't you? I can see it in your eyes."

I stood up from the sofa and walked to the window to stare out into the dark night. The reflection of my pale, vampire face stared back at me. It was a pretty face, but a sad one.

"Yeah, I love her. She is…," it felt strange to talk about it like that but somehow in a weird way it made me feel better.

"She is just amazing. I never ever met someone like her before…male or female; human or vampire. I didn't even know that someone could be like that. She could make my soul whole and without her it'll never be."

I felt her wrap her arms around my waist from behind.

"I'm sorry, Alice." She whispered sympathetically and rested her head on my shoulder. The ends of my hair tickled the skin on her neck and a low chuckle left her throat.

"Don't have to be. It's not your fault, Bella."

"I'm still sorry, because you're hurt."

I stopped breathing when she planted a soft kiss on my cheek.

"You know that I'll always be there for you." She told me and started stroking up and down my forearm.

I nodded my head, knowing that my voice would probably crack like a broken record if I would speak now.

"I'll always be your best friend, just like you're always are going to be mine."

Automatically I twisted the fingers of her hand with mine, my thumb circled over the thin layer of skin on her wrist. I could feel and hear the blood pulsating underneath it.

"I love you, Bella."

She hugged me tighter for a moment and the fruity scent of her strawberry shampoo filled the air around me. I inhaled deeply through my nose, desperately trying to soak up everything of her that I could have.

"I love you too, Alice." She assured me and planted another quick kiss on my cheek. My skin felt as if it had been set on fire.

Suddenly the images of another vision entered my mind. A low moan left my throat as I closed my eyes.

_The first pictures were blurry, it was like I was seeing them though frosted glass. Then I realized that there was something covering her face. I lifted the thin veil and my amber eyes reflected in her chocolate ones. My fingertip brushed away a single tear on her warm cheek._

"_I'm so sorry," I tried to apologize but she quickly shook her head. A small pink flower fell out of her long hair and I caught it with my left hand to put in behind her ear again. _

"_I love you, Bella."_

"_I love you too, Alice." She whispered softly and in my vision our words meant the same._


	3. Amazing

[Disclaimer] All things Twilight belong to a lady named Stephenie Meyer.

[A/N] I'm still not sure where I'm going to take this story or if it's even worth to continue it so feedback is highly appreciated.

****Amazing****

_You came like crashing thunder  
breaking through these walls of stone  
you came with wide eyed wonder  
into all this great unknown_

_(Janelle)_

I sat down on the edge of her bed and put a wisp of her beautiful chestnut hair behind her ear. Slowly, hesitantly I leaned down to plant a kiss on her rosy cheek. It would be okay, to do that wouldn't it? Okay as in okay in a relationship between sisters. Damn it, I didn't want to be her sister. I forced myself to stop about an inch away from her warm skin. What should I tell her if she woke up from the icy touch of my lips?

What if she found out that the mysterious girl I had told her about last night was no one but herself? What if she would be disgusted? What if she would hate me for complicating her life?

Come on Alice, get your grip together. You're acting as if you never lied to anyone before.

_I'll always tell you the truth, Bella._ God, I felt like such a hypocrite.

"Alice?" She mumbled tiredly and rubbed her gorgeous chocolate eyes.

"What are you doing in my room? It's still dark outside."

I cleared my throat nervously and stood up from the bed so quickly that it squeaked underneath me.

"You've been talking in your sleep and I just wanted to make sure you weren't having a nightmare."

God, Alice. You start sucking at lying. This will get you in trouble.

"Oh, I see," she whispered. "I didn't scream or something?"

"No you didn't. Don't worry."

Then I forced a faked smile on my lips and turned around to open the window in her room. The fresh air tasted of morning dew and fresh cut grass.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked me curiously and I felt her warm arms hugging me from behind.

"Anything you want, Bella. We can do whatever you would like to do. It's going to rain the entire day, so I suggest picking an indoor activity." I tried to make my voice sound cheerful, not wanting her to get suspicious about my recently rather depressed mood.

"We could go shopping in Seattle." She started hesitantly while she twisted her messy hair into a ponytail.

I raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"Bella, you hate shopping."

"Yeah, I do…but I know that you like it and then…," her cheeks turned into a crimson red color that made her look even prettier.

"Well, I really need to buy some…well…stuff…for the honeymoon. You know…sexy underwear and stuff like that."

_Fuck. My. Life._

"Alice?"

"Hmm,"

"I really need your help with that."

"Help you?" My voice raised two octaves while I desperately tried to remember how to stop looking like a complete idiot.

"Yeah, of course, who else should I ask for advice? You're my best friend."

_And you're the girl I'm irrevocably in love with._ Damn it; was it possible for vampires to lose their mind?

I cleared my throat and pretended to search for something in my handbag.

"Thought you didn't want to do anything that has to do with the wedding?"

"That's true, Alice. I'm not really looking forward to the whole circus. However," She blushed again and starting biting her plump lower lip nervously.

"I'm really interested in all the things that are going to happen after the ceremony."

For a split second the picture of her naked body covered in hundreds of tiny feathers appeared in my head. Isle Esme, the top secret honeymoon location, my brother had chosen for him and Bella. God, how I hated the thought of him touching her, it was almost unbearable.

**XXXX**

For the very first time in my existence I hated shopping. For the last hour Bella had tried over a dozen of lingerie sets, unable to decide on which of them to take. The problem wasn't that they didn't fit or anything. She simply seemed embarrassed by the thought of Edward seeing her in any of them. I bit my tongue to tell keep myself from telling her that my brother would probably still desire her if she attended their wedding night in sweatpants.

"Alice?"

"Hmm,"

"Could you please help me with this one?"

I sighed deeply and stepped into the changing room, secretly thanking the illumination inside of it.

Bella wouldn't be able to recognize my darkened vampire eyes with her weak human sight.

"I think that I broke the clasp of the bra." She mumbled and tried to fumble it open.

"No, you didn't."

"But I can't open it."

I giggled slightly and put my hands on her shoulder to turn her around.

"That's because it opens at the front."

"Oh, I see. What do you think of it?"

"It's nice." I tried to make my voice sound indifferent, like it didn't matter to me at all. It shouldn't matter to me, I told myself.

The truth was that she looked so beyond beautiful that I could hardly take my eyes off of her. I had seen her naked before while I had helped her showering but this was something else.

The dark blue lace formed a strong contrast to her creamy white skin and the fabric was so thin that I could see her rosy nipples underneath it.

A shiver went down my spine and I quickly stared down on the ugly yellowish carpet.

"God, this is hopeless."

Yeah, you're right this is hopeless. Great, at least I hadn't completely lost my sense for sarcasm completely. I sat down on the stool in the corner and put a few of the other sets back on the hangers.

"He won't be repulsed by me, will he?" She croaked out and there was a hint of fear in her voice that made me feel awkward. Tears started glittering in her eyes and she swallowed hard to keep them from falling down her cheeks.

I stood up - a little too fast for a human probably - and wrapped my arms around her delicate waist.

"Of course, he won't be repulsed. What makes you think something like that?"

"Alice, he has never seen my naked before and I know – without having had a look at him on my side – that he's going to be utterly perfect."

"Bella," I started hesitantly, not really knowing what to tell her now.

"You'd tell me if you'd seen him reacting disappointed about my body, would you?"

Nope, I wouldn't. I would kick his skinny ass from here to the Canadian border. Of course, I couldn't tell her that.

"Yeah, I would, Bella. Trust me there is no need to be nervous about that."

She exhaled deeply through her mouth and planted a quick kiss on my snowy marble cheek.

"Thanks, Ali-belle."

I raised one eyebrow.

"Ali-belle?"

She chuckled slightly and pulled her shirt over her head again.

"Yeah, like a mixture of Alice and Tinkerbelle. You're like a little pixie…a vampire pixie."

I was glad that I had lost the ability of blushing after my transformation because I would probably have done it right now. Sometimes she was so cute that I had no words for it.

"Thanks Bella. That's the nicest nickname anyone has ever made up for me." I told her and handed her the rest of her clothes.

"I think I'll take the dark blue one and perhaps the lavender colored." She mumbled halfheartedly and stepped out of the changing room. I followed her silently.

"That's $ 120, please." The blonde haired cashier told her politely, packing the lingerie into a tiny purple plastic bag.

Bella swallowed hard. It was still ridiculously difficult for her to spent money on herself.

"Cash or credit?"

"Ahm, credit." She croaked out and handed her the black visa card that my brother had given her a week after they had made their engagement official.

I twisted the fingers of her left hand with mine and pulled her out of the shop before she could make up her mind and decide that it would be too expensive.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her cheerfully.

"Perhaps a little bit. What about you?"

"I don't think they serve anything close to a gazelle in this mall."

"You're favorite…well food…is gazelle?" she asked in surprise.

I nodded my head while we sat down on a pair of red plastic chairs that belonged to a small café.

"Why?" She wanted to know.

"Hmm, I don't know. I guess it's probably because they're quite graceful...and pride…kind of."

"I wonder what's going to be mine? I hope it's nothing weird like skunk or something like that."

"You'll find out soon, Bella. Don't worry about that." I assured her.

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, you can. What do you need?"

Please don't let it be an advice on your wedding night. I don't have the nerves to deal with that right now. No, that's wrong. I don't have the nerves to deal with that – ever.

"Will you take me out to my first hunt after Carlisle changes me?"

"Don't you want to share that experience with Edward?" I asked her and forced myself to let go of her hand…finally.

"I guess; I'm going to have to hunt quite often in the first months after the transformation."

"That's right. You'll be thirsty…always. It's quite annoying to be honest but that won't last too long." I sighed deeply and crossed my arms in front of my chest to avoid taking her hand in mine again.

"You can only have one first hunt though. I hate to repeat myself, Bella. Are you sure, that you don't want to share that with my brother?"

She shook her head and the a few curls of her chestnut hair escaped her ponytail. Her lips twisted upwards into a breathtaking smile that made the butterflies in my stomach start to fly up.

"Yes, I am. I really want to share this with you, Ali-Belle." She assured me and started stroking the bare skin on my forearms with her fingertips. The touch of her warm skin felt so amazingly pleasant against my cool one that I had to bit my tongue to avoid a low moan that was about to escape my throat.

"I feel honored, Bella." I stated and tried to make my voice sound cheerful and light.

"But I still don't understand why you want to go with me and not _him._"I nearly choked at the last word.

"Well firstly, you're my best friend and secondly…," she seemed to hesitate for a moment and I recognized that her cheeks turned red again.

"And Secondly?"

She cleared her throat before she spoke up again.

"You're the one that never had any doubts about me becoming a vampire and I'm really thankful for that. From the very first moment I stumbled into the life of your coven, you always believed in me."

Bella leaned over the small table and her freesia scent floated my nose like an intoxicating perfume.

"Bella," I whispered and took a few unnecessary deep breaths to absorb as much of her aroma as possible.

"Of course, I believe in you. And I'm not saying that because I can see the future. Even if I were completely blind about what's going to happen…I'd always believe in you."

"Why?"

Because I love you, I thought secretly while my lips twitched into a weak smile.

"You are a human who cares about a bunch of vampires more than about your own life. How can I not believe in you? You are the kindest, bravest person I've ever met. I love you more than anyone or anything I do…," As soon as the words left my mouth I wished I could take them back. My hands started trembling slightly and I shoved them into the pockets of my jeans.

For a few awkward moments the only sound I was able to focus on was the quickened beat of her heart. Then I finally dared to look into her eyes again, knowing that my own would be pitch-black by now.

"Alice?" she croaked out huskily and from the look on her face it was obvious that she knew. God, I wanted the earth to open up and swallow me. I wanted to die of embarrassment. Oh wait…I can't…I'm already dead.

"Alice," She whispered so low that a human wouldn't be able to hear her at all.

I forced myself not to run out of the building in vampire speed but with the awfully slow movements that humans called "fast walking".

It seemed to take forever until I was finally outside and on the backside of the huge building.

My fists connected with the grey concrete and fine dust covered the tips of my shoes a split second later.

I yelled hysterically and was thankful that the frequency would be too high for human ears to hear them.

Then I sat down on the ground and put my head in my hands. How much I wished I'd still be able to cry, just once.

I smelled her even before she kneeled down next to me and I felt her wrapping her arm around me.

"Alice? Are you okay?"

"Go away," I stumbled out and tried to move my body to the left side – away from her and the amazing warmth that was radiating from her human body.

"No, I won't. I want you to talk to me. Alice, please."

"Bella, just try to forget what I told you…it's not like you think it is."

"Alice, I may still be human but I'm not completely stupid."

"Bella, please…it's not…it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. I thought we're friends…best friends."

"We are…but there are…," a dry sob escaped my throat. "…limits…,lines that can't be crossed."

"That's not what I meant." She told me calmly and put a finger under my chin to make me look at her again. Her face was probably a few inches away from mine now.

"You promised to always tell me the truth. Don't you remember that?"

I sighed deeply and shook my head.

"Yeah, I remember. But Bella…,"

"No, but Bella; true friends tell each other everything."

"I'm so sorry. Please, Bella can't we just pretend that you never found out about this?"

"No we can't. The mysterious girl that you told me about last night…that was me, wasn't it?"

I nodded my head, unable to bring out any reasonable words.

"How long?"

"From the first moment I saw you in my visions. I just didn't know how much I…," I hesitated for a moment and reached forward to touch her cheek.

"I just didn't realize how much I love you until you decided to accept my brother's proposal."

"See, that's what I'm always saying. This whole wedding thing leads to nothing good."

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly although I knew that it wasn't really funny.

"Does Edward, know?"

"Of course not, he'd freak out."

"He wouldn't hurt you. I mean, he didn't hurt Jake and he's his mortal enemy."

"Edward would hate me for the rest of eternity, if he'd find out about that. God, I'm so sorry."

"Stop saying, that you're sorry. It's not your fault Alice."

"Yes it is, for crying out loud. I'm a psychic! I should have seen…I should…," My voice nearly cracked at the end.

She started shaking my shoulders, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Ali-belle, of course it's not your fault. You only see what you or someone else decides. No one decides to love someone."

"I'm still sorry."

"Don't have to be. I don't want you to feel bad for how you feel about me."

Slowly, almost hesitantly I wiped an eyelash away from her cheek.

"Blow and make a wish," I mumbled halfheartedly and put the finger with the eyelash on it to her mouth.

She closed her eyes and her warm breath brushed over the icy skin on my hand.

I wanted so shove it back into my pocket but she wrapped hers around my wrist. Then she leaned over and planted a soft kiss on each of my knuckles.

"Bella, please…you don't have to do that."

"I know, I want to…,"

I tried to pull my hand away without hurting her accidentally. The fingers of her other hand twisted into the spikey curls of my hair. Her sweet breathe tickled my lower lip a split second before her mouth was on mine. She pulled back before I even had the time to react, react in which form ever.

"I just want to know, how it feels like to be loved by you."

"Bella, I'm not some kind of lesbian experiment that you can test."

"Of course you're not. You're just Alice…my Alice. I always liked it when you hugged me or held my hand. I mean, we've always been close."

"Bella, in case you haven't realized it yet…hugs and chaste kisses on the cheek aren't exactly what's on my mind when I think about you."

"Show me?" she mumbled against my lips while I automatically wrapped my arms around her waist.

"What?" I croaked out hoarsely.

"Show me what you want to do with me."


	4. Wicked

[Disclaimer] All things Twilight belong to a lady named Stephenie Meyer.

[A/N] thanks to all the wonderful people who took the time to leave a review. I really appreciate all your kind words.

Lemon alert in this chapter; Consider yourself warned.

****Wicked****

_The world was on fire_  
_No one could save me but you._  
_Strange what desire will make foolish people do_  
_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you_  
_And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

_(Chris Isaak)_

I wrapped my arms around her bare arms and the warmth that was radiating from her human body felt so pleasant against my own skin.

"Are you sure that you want this, Bella?" I whispered so low that I wasn't completely sure if she would be able to hear me at all. Somehow I didn't want her to. What if she would tell me no?

Slowly, almost hesitantly I leaned forward to capture her gorgeous mouth. Her lips felt so incredibly soft against my marble-like ones that I couldn't suppress a low moan. Bella twisted her hands into my short hair and pulled me closer to her. I could hear how her heartbeat quickened instantly.

Maybe this kiss would be everything I would get from her and so I tried to enjoy every single second if it.

The tip of her tongue brushed over my bottom lip and I slightly parted my mouth to let her explore it with the tip of her tongue. I nudged mine against hers and the amazing contrast between our body temperatures felt comparable to ice against fire.

Finally she pulled back because she needed to breathe.

She gasped for air and opened her chocolate eyes.

"Alice," she mumbled and it sounded as if she had never really used my name before.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

Her face paled slightly. "Didn't you like it?"

"Of course I liked it. God, Bella, what makes you think that I didn't?"

Now she blushed. It was funny how the color of her beautiful face could change within seconds.

"Bella?"

"I don't know. It felt so…different from kissing Edward, so sweet and light."

"Bella that was the most incredible kiss I've ever had. I'll never forget that."

Then I sighed deeply and stood up from the ground. My knees felt like they had turned into yell-o.

"Good bye, Bella."

Bella wrapped her hand around my wrist to keep me from walking away. It was funny how she always used to forget that I was not human.

"Wait,"

"You can't just leave now. Not after you told me. Not after we kissed."

"Bella, I'll have to."

"No, you don't. I want you to stay."

"I know. Bella, but I also know that you'll never want me in the same way like I want you."

"Alice, right now I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone or anything in my life."

I put one finger under her chin, her eyes looked darker now. Was it possible for human eyes to change their color?

"Bella, I want you too; so much that it almost hurts. Will you let me make love to you?"

"Yes," The word was barely a whisper. "Alice, please."

She kept her fingers twisted with mine for the entire ride home. I forced myself to keep the speed of the car so low that it wouldn't frighten her. But she didn't even pay attention to my driving. I started circling my thumb over her wrist and the blood underneath it pulsated against my hand.

Finally we were in front of her house. She searched for the key in her hand bag and opened the door. Her father had left a note, that he would be spending the day fishing with Billy. I was just relieved that we were going to be alone.

"I need a human minute," she told me and disappeared in the tiny bathroom at the end of the corridor.

I closed the curtains in her room and lighted dozens of vanilla scented tea lights that I placed around her queen sized bed. Then I sat down on the edge and inhaled deeply to calm myself down. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

The bed squeaked as she sat down next to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"That's so beautiful, Alice."

"I'm happy you like it, Bella. It's nothing compared to you though."

She shook her head and stared down at the floor.

"Look at me," I told her softly.

"You are the most beautiful, most desirable person to me." I pulled her shirt over her head and started caressing the exposed skin with trembling fingertips.

Bella started unbuttoning my blouse and the feeling of her warm hands against my marble skin sent a shiver down my spine.

"Tell me what you want me to do." I whispered hoarsely while I unclasped her bra.

"Alice, please. Kiss me again."

I licked my lips before I pulled her closer to me. Her rosy nipples hardened almost instantly as they brushed against my cool skin.

My tongue slipped between her slightly parted lips and caressed every single inch of her sweet, warm mouth.

Her hands started massaging my breasts so gently that I couldn't help but moan into the warmth of her mouth.

"Do you like it, when I touch you, like that?" she asked me breathlessly when I finally pulled back.

"Yeah, I do. Please don't stop."

I leaned forward and flicked the tip of my tongue over her nipples. They seemed to harden even more under my touch. I wrapped my lips around one of it, while I started sucking and nibbling.

A noise that was closer to a growl escaped her mouth. I decided that it was the sexiest noise I had ever heard in my existence.

I wanted to show her that I really loved her and so I tried to worship each single inch of her body with my lips and my hands.

It was probably very close to a human that was drinking salted water. The more you drink it the more the thirst increases.

I just couldn't get enough of her. The way her body reacted to my touch was so amazing.

One piece after another of our clothes landed on the carpet until there was finally nothing between us apart from the tin fabric of our underwear.

The intoxicating scent of her lust, mixed up with the sweet fragrance of vanilla from the candles made me feel dizzy. I couldn't remember that I had ever been that turned on before.

Then I felt her warm fingers moving over the soaked fabric of my panties. If my heart had still been beating, it would probably have stopped right now.

"May I really touch you, Alice?"

"Bella please, I need you to. Can't you feel how much I want you?"

She pulled the tiny piece of - now ruined - lace down my slim calves and kneeled down between my legs.

Then she stroked the inside of my thighs with her fingertips until she finally, finally brushed her thumb over my throbbing clit.

"You feel like wet velvet," she murmured and started to explore the slick folds of my snow-like lust.

Two of my fingers slipped under the fabric of her cotton panties and the wet, heat that was waiting for me there was almost enough to bring me over the edge.

Touching her felt like coming home at last, I never wanted to stop.

The familiar tightening in my stomach that always started my climax sent a shiver down my spine and I turned my head to the side to fight the vampire instinct of biting her in the heat of the moment.

She inserted two fingers inside of me and curled them upwards. For a split second I wondered how she could know about things like that. Then I decided that it didn't really matter. My body started trembling controllable and my inner walls convulsed against her warm fingers.

"Alice, are you alright? Please look at me."

My lips twisted into a smile as I cupped her face between my hands.

"God, Bella. That was incredible. Now lie down and try to relax. I want to taste you."

"Taste me?" her voice raised two octaves and I realized that she didn't understand what I meant.

I giggled slightly.

"No, not like that Bella, I don't want to bite you."

"I just want to taste you…," My fingers moved down her stomach until I reached the soft curls between her legs.

"Will you let me taste you, Bella?"

She nodded her head, obviously unable to speak now.

I kneeled down between her legs and she cried out in pleasure as I nudged the tip of my tongue against her hot flesh.

I wished I could remember the taste of human food because I didn't have anything to compare her to. She was sweet like blood but there was a slight tart hint added to it that that I had no name for. Maybe it was just Bella and nothing else.

Venom floated in my mouth and I quickly swallowed it back. I didn't really know if it would hurt her but I didn't want to risk anything.

Carefully I entered her with one finger. She was so tight that I felt her stretch around me.

"Alice…, Oh Alice," She moaned my name as the wave of her climax rushed through her body and I greedily licked up every drop of her lust.

I kissed my way back up her body until I tasted something salty on her face.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked her anxiously as I realized the saltiness were tears that had escaped her eyes.

"No," she croaked out.

"Look Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…,"

"Alice, you didn't hurt me."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I love you so much and I don't…I don't…,"

"You don't know what you want to do now. I mean about my brother." I tried to make my voice sound calm but it cracked like a broken record.

She nodded her head and wiped away the tears on her bare forearm. I handed her a tissue from the bed table and put my clothes back on.

"You can't leave now, Alice."

"I won't be gone too long, Bella." I kissed her cheek lightly and put a wisp of her chestnut hair behind her ear.

"I need to hunt." And I need to think about a way to shield my thoughts from your fiancé too, I added silently.

Then I smelled him and started translating some poems from Emily Dickinson into ancient Greek.

I pulled the shirt over her head and put the covers back. Should I try to escape as long as he wasn't here? No, that wouldn't help. He was faster than me.

"What's wrong?" She asked me as she realized the horrified expression on my face.

"Edward is coming."

"Now?"

I nodded my head and turned to her window to open it. Then I sat down on the rocking chair in the corner of her room and started biting my fingernails nervously.

"We've done nothing wrong." She stated and it sounded as if she was desperately trying to convince herself that it was right. I couldn't manage to look at her now.

"Who has done nothing wrong?" My brother asked her cheerfully as he entered the room through the opened window.

"Hi Alice," he greeted me before he sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed her forehead.

"I thought you'd be gone till Sunday?" She croaked out.

"Yeah, I know but I really missed you. And then you seemed so upset when you found out that I sent Jake the wedding invitation."

"Don't get me started on that now. Look, Edward. I'm really tired can we talk about things tomorrow?"

"Of course, we can, my love." Then he leaned forward and I felt him freeze in the movement. Automatically I stopped breathing.

"Did Alice borrow you that shirt?" He mumbled so low that I was sure that she was barely able to hear him.

"No, she didn't. W…h…y?"

"I don't know." Then he inhaled deeper and a growl escaped his throat.

"Her scent is over you; all over you!"

"Edward, please. This has nothing to do with you."

I rushed over to the bed to wrap my arms around her quivering shoulder but he stopped me and punched me against the wall with so much force that the paint splintered of from it.

"Who the fuck, do you think you are, Alice?"

Edward never cursed, he was too polite to do it but now he was about to totally lose control. I couldn't even blame him for it. If I were in his place, I would probably react in a similar way.

"Don't hurt her," Bella pleaded him and stood up from the bed.

"He won't hurt me," I tried to assure her as he growled again and grabbed his hand around my throat.

"Don't be so sure about that."

"Edward, please." She tried to pull him away from me but I knew that her chances were as big as moving a rock.

"Bella, this is just between me and this piece of shit that I used to call my sister."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen if you don't drop that hand of yours in the next five seconds, I'm never going to speak one single word to you."

He loosened the grip instantly and pulled back.

I took a few unnecessary breathe through my mouth and realized that my throat was actually hurting.

"Bella, I know that this is not your fault. She…took advantage of you. I won't let her come near you again – ever!"

"She didn't take advantage of me. Edward, I asked her and I don't regret it. I wanted it just as much as she did. My scent is on her too in case you haven't realized it yet."

"How could you do that to me?" His voice sounded tortured.

It wasn't really obvious to whom of us he was asking now, probably both.

The wall I had built around my mind crumbled into dozens of tiny pieces and his eyes darkened so much that I could see my own reflection in them as if they were a mirror.

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't want this to happen. You don't know how it tortured me for all this months."

"I don't believe you. If you'd really be sorry you would have left."

"No, Edward, no! You've already made Jake leave. Are you planning to do the same thing to everyone who is going to show some more interest in me?"

"Bella, please, can we try to pretend this never happened. Oh and just for the record. If the mutt had taken advantage of you like she did, he'd be rotting on the ground of a lake by now."

Then he turned to me again. His voice was cold and sharp as a knife.

"You'll stay away from her."

"No. I can't. Bella and I we belong together. I've seen,"

"Don't start with you stupid visions now, Alice! Everyone knows that they are subjective. You want her to be with you, so that is what you see."

"Edward you know that I have no control over them."

"That's not an excuse."

"I love her."

"I love her too, Alice. She is _mine_."

"That doesn't mean it has to stay that way." I stated calmly and I knew that he fought the urge to shove me against the wall again.

"You're probably the most selfish creature I'm ever going to meet in my existence."

"She's not selfish Edward. Jeez, she can't help for how she feels."

"Oh yes she could. She doesn't want to, that's the point."

Bella snarled at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Could you change the way you feel about me if you _wanted_ to?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because she's a girl, it's not normal and she seems to have forgotten that she is a married woman. Alice seems to like to forget things that are unpleasant for her to remember."

"Edward you can't keep her away from me. Alice is part of my life."

"Okay, Bella. But she has to promise to keep her hands off of you."

"Whatever happens between me and her is none of your business."

"Of course it is. You are my fiancée."

"That's right, I'm your fiancée not your property."

"Bella you can't expect me to accept this."

"Oh yes I can."

"No, you can't. Bella he's right you can't be with both of us. You'll have to choose." I stated hesitantly.

Then I turned to my brother who had such a hateful expression on his face that it made each hair on my body stand up in fear.

"I'll fight for her." He hissed at me and put his arm around Bella's waist.

Just for the record, Edward. I'm going to fight for her too. Bella is a treasure and I won't let anyone take that away from me."


	5. Colors

[Disclaimer] All things Twilight belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.

****Colors****

_Show me a smile then  
don't be unhappy, can't remember  
when I last saw you laughing  
if this world makes you crazy  
and you've taken all you can bear  
you call me up  
because you know I'll be there_

_(Cyndi Lauper)_

On the entire ride home I thought about the best possible way to break the news to the rest of the coven. There was no use in trying to hide it from them.

I wondered if it would be a good idea to talk to Jasper first. He already knew that something was wrong with me; thanks to his freaking, empathic abilities.

He was already waiting for me in the garage when I drove into it and parked the Porsche next to the pile of cotton sheets that had Bella's _after car_ hidden underneath it. The sudden death of her beloved rusty truck was caused by her fiancé. I secretly wondered if I could use this knowledge to my advantage.

I turned off the ignition and sighed deeply as I stepped out of the car.

"Hello, Ali." He greeted me while his arms stayed crossed in front of his broad chest. The amber of his eyes was very light because he had hunted a short time ago.

"Hi, Jasper how was California?" I asked him and tried to make my voice sound cheerful.

"Fine, it was fine, Ali. Not as good as your weekend, I guess."

I cleared my throat and felt a wave of guilt wash over me. The emotion was so strong that it made my knees start to tremble slightly.

"Edward called you, didn't he?" I stumbled out anxiously.

"Yeah, he did but I want to hear it from your own mouth, Ali."

"What exactly did he tell you?"

"That he caught you in her bedroom and your scent was all over her."

"It's none of his business what I do."

He inhaled sharply between his teeth and a curl of his honey blond hair fell down his forehead.

"Damn right but I think it's mine. You are my wife, Ali."

I nodded my head and sat down on the floor. His eyes narrowed for a moment as he kneeled down next to me.

"I should probably tell you that I'm sorry about it, Jazz."

"You don't have to. I know you're not."

Then he rubbed his nose with his fingertips and sighed deeply.

"I'm not sorry about what happened but I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"Yeah, I know. I can feel what you are feeling right now, Ali."

"You must hate me." I mumbled towards the floor, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with him.

He shook his head and put a finger underneath my chin to make me look up to him again.

"I don't hate you. I knew this was going to happen one day."

My mouth fell open and it took me a moment to remember how to close it again.

"You knew?" I croaked out in disbelief.

"Yeah I did. Alice, from the first moment you walked into that damn café. You were different from any other person I met before."

"You mean I was weird, because I knew who you were and where we were going to go."

"I didn't mean it like that, Ali. It was just…," he seemed to hesitate for a moment before he continued.

"You were so excited about finding the Cullen's and that you were going to have a proper family now."

"Hmm, I remember. I don't understand what it has to do with me falling in love with Bella."

"Oh Alice, you know so much and on the other hand you know so little."

"Enlighten me."

"You never loved me the way I loved you. I assume it has to do with the fact that you don't remember your human life. There are different kinds of love. You cared about me. It was as if you were trying to save me from the monster that I had become."

He put his wedding band off of the fourth finger of his left hand and started playing with it thoughtlessly.

"I was happy to be with you. You gave my soul a form of peace that I hadn't felt for almost a hundred years."

Then he put my hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"But I knew that if you'd ever meet someone who could give your soul peace, I would lose you to that person."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I stumbled out nervously.

His mouth twisted into a crooked smile and he lifted my hand to his lips to plant a kiss on my knuckles.

"I'm selfish, Alice. I thought, it would be better to have you as mine as long as possible."

"I'm sorry, Jasper."

"I'm not, Ali. Everything happens for a reason. I don't regret anything. It would still be better to have one second with you than to spend eternity without it."

I leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly. Then I stood up from the ground with trembling legs.

"Are you okay?" he asked me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

I nodded my head.

"Yes. No. I don't know."

He chuckled slightly, planted another kiss on my cheek and guided me into the house to break the truth to the rest of the family.

**XXXX**

"Have you managed to put some sense into the head of your spouse?" Edward asked Jasper as we entered the living room.

I sat down in an armchair behind me and put my head into my hands.

"Yeah, a little bit of feeling guilty might help." My bronze haired brother stated icily and a low growl left Jaspers throat.

"Just shove it, Edward. I'm not going to manipulate her emotions."

"Pantywaist, don't you have any pride at all?"

"Pride? What the fuck has pride to do with that?"

"If you were a man of honor, you'd tell your wife what to do. The two of you could leave for a few months, live separately from the rest of the coven. God, Jasper can't you see? She is about to destroy so many lives; mine, Bella's and yours as well."

Jasper sighed deeply and sat down on the edge of my chair.

"She's not destroying my life."

"Of course she is! Don't forget that I can read your mind. You're thinking about living with this nomadic freaks Peter and Charlotte again."

"Stop snooping around in my head, Edward. Whatever I chose to do with my life is none of your damn business."

"God, Jasper. You fought so hard to get used to our way of living. Can't you see that she's the only reason that keeps you from hunting on humans again?"

I realized that Edward was searching for doubts in Jaspers thoughts and it made me angry that my brother didn't seem to have any shame to use his mind reading ability.

"I told you to get out of my damn head! And just for the record Ali is not the only reason why I stopped feeding on humans."

Edwards hand turned into fists and I cringed slightly when one of them connected with the TV screen behind us. He was angry because he had expected Jasper to be on his side. Now that he realized that it wasn't going to happen, he felt betrayed somehow.

"How can you just sit here and watch her leave you? For a woman! For a human!"

"Edward, I can feel what she feels! How could I judge her for it?"

"You could make it stop. Calm her down or something! Bella is my fiancée for crying out loud!"

I cringed at the mention of the word fiancée and tried to cover my thoughts from the pictures of the visions I had had about Bella in the wedding dress.

"Edward, when are you finally going to realize that we not living in 1918 anymore? Just because Bella agreed to marry you, doesn't make her your property."

"Alice, just shut up!"

"I won't. What a pity that you aren't able to read her thoughts. I bet you wouldn't like them."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't want to get married. Bella only agreed to it, because she wanted to make you happy."

"That's a bad thing? I have only her best interests in mind."

"'Forcing her into a marriage she doesn't really want is in her best interest?"

"I'm not forcing her! I asked her and she said yes."

"Edward, you truly don't know anything about the way Bella thinks."

"Oh and you know, Alice, since when is mindreading part of your abilities?"

"It's not. I leave that to you. I don't have to be able to read her mind to know what Bella is thinking."

I cleared my throat and continued.

"She was afraid that you would leave her again if she'd refused your proposal."

"That's a lie! You can't know that. "

"Believe me Edward, I can."

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. I hated fighting with him. It was so exhausting.

"Did you see something?" He asked me after a few awkward moments of silence.

I shook my head and forced my lips into the weak attempt of a smile.

"No, I didn't. But you left her once. She'll always be afraid that you could do it again."

He snarled and took a few steps closer to me, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"You left her too, Alice!"

"Yeah, I did, but I was the one who came back for her!"

His grabbed his hand around my throat and pressed me back in the soft leather of the arm chair.

"How dare you bring that up again?"

A moment later his body crashed against the opposite wall, paint splintered of and one of Esme's beloved Monet paintings landed on the floor.

"Keep your hands of off her! If you ever put one single finger on Alice again, it's going to be the last fucking move you're going to make on this earth!"

Jasper started shaking Edward for a moment and a glass vase that had been standing on a small desk fell down to crash into thousands of tiny crystal pieces.

"Edward! Jasper! What for all that is holy is going on here?" The worried voice of my adoptive mother made me turn my head to the doorframe.

The rest of my family appeared behind her. Great, now all of them were here and each of them would tell me how wrong I was for wanting to be with Bella.

A dry sob left my mouth and I cursed myself for being so weak to let my emotions show that easily.

Rose kneeled down next to me and put an arm around my trembling shoulders.

"Are you okay?" She asked me and started rubbing my back.

"Edward what did you do? Is that the way a soon to be married man should behave like?"

"Mind your own business, Rose! You don't know what she has done."

My beautiful blonde sister snarled at him and put a wisp of her long hair behind her ear.

"Did she change the color scheme for the wedding ceremony again?"

"She took advantage of Bella."

Emmett burst out into laughter.

"She did what?"

"Sleep with her, you moron. God, this is so disgusting and sick."

"I don't think so," Emmett disagreed and smirked sheepishly.

"Pardon me? Bella is my fiancée for crying out loud."

"Hmm, yeah I know and she has the most beautiful pair of tits that you have never seen."

"Emmett! The entire situation is awkward enough without your immature comments."

"All I'm saying is that if you weren't such a prude, maybe she hadn't turned towards someone else."

"Emmett just for your information; sex isn't the main priority in every relationship. Bella and I, we have a spiritual connection. I know that you can't understand that."

"Whatever it is, Edward. It wasn't strong enough to keep her away from running right into the arms of Alice."

"She didn't run into her arms! Alice made her all confused in the head. I shouldn't have let them be alone so often."

Then he turned to me again and his eyes were pitch-black, full of hatred.

"You'll stay away from her from now on. If I ever see you trying to get near her, I'm going to…,"

"Don't you dare to finish that sentence, Edward! How can you threaten your sister?"

He sighed deeply and rubbed his chin nervously.

"Esme, please, you don't know a thing about the repulsive thoughts she is having about my fiancée."

"Yeah, I don't, but I know Alice good enough to know that she would never hurt anyone on purpose."

"What did Bella say to all of this?" Carlisle asked while he started to pick up a few pieces of glass from the floor.

I cleared my throat before I spoke up again.

"That she loves us both. Not in the same way of course. She wants to be with me and him."

Edward growled angrily and I felt Esme stiffen next to him.

"We told her that it's impossible. That's the only thing the two of us agreed on." He stated.

"I'm determined to fight for her. I managed to get rid of the mutt. She's nothing different."

"You are comparing Alice to that dog?" Rose voice sounded slightly shocked.

"Bella is _mine_! I won't let anyone take her away from me."

"Edward another being is never _yours_." Esme told him calmly and put a wisp of his bronze hair behind his ear in a tender gesture.

"Carlisle, I don't understand this." Rose murmured while she continued rubbing my back comfortingly.

"You told me that vampires mate for life. How can Alice suddenly develop an interest in someone else?"

"I'm not sure, Rosalie, but we shouldn't forget that Bella is indeed his fiancée and she's Edward's singer as well."

She sighed deeply and a low growl left her perfect lips.

"Bella's always causing trouble. I knew why should have stayed away from her."

"Call her his singer, call her his fiancée, and call her a trouble-maker. Whatever you call her, whatever you think of her. She's the only one who can make my soul whole again."


	6. Power

[Disclaimer] All things Twilight belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N]

Hi everyone. I hope you like the new chapter. Leave me some love and press the review button. I could really need some encouraging words right now to stay motivated to continue writing this story.

***Power***

_Even though there may be times  
it seems I'm far away  
but never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side_

_(Jennifer Rush)_

I parked the car a few blocks away from her house and turned off the engine. The sun was already beginning to dawn, turning the dark sky above me into warm shades of orange and crimson.

Would he still be able to hear my thoughts from here? I decided that it didn't really matter anymore. Edward knew that I was in love with Bella, and was trying everything to keep me away from her.

He was spending the night in her bedroom, watching her in her sleep like some creepy stalker. I had never understood his fascination for it. Humans looked kind of stupid while they were sleeping.

If I would be spending the night in Bella's room, I knew of better things to do than watch her sleep. A shiver went down my spine as I remembered the velvety touch of her soft skin on mine. I licked my lips thinking about the sweet taste of her mouth as I explored it with the tip of my tongue.

Bella might still be in love with my brother but she loved me too. Not in the same way of course, but enough to let me make love to her. Would she want to do it again?

The throbbing pain in my head increased while I constantly tried to check the future for a possible change in Bella's life.

The wedding with Edward was still part of it and that was starting to worry me a little bit. What if he convinced her to live separate from the rest of the coven or more preciously separate from me after they got married? I wanted to keep her close, as close as my own skin.

My cell vibrated in my pocket and I flipped it open to read the new text.

_Could you at least attempt to control your thoughts? E_

I sighed and typed a short answer.

_Why should I? A_

A moment later the door of my car was pulled open and my bronze haired brother sat down on the passenger's seat with his arms crossed in front of his chest. The color of his eyes was so dark that my own face reflected in them as if they were a mirror.

"What do you think you're doing here?" he snarled at me and the harsh tone of his voice almost made me jump from my seat.

"Waiting for her to wake up; I need to talk to her." I stumbled out hesitantly.

"Alice, I've told you to stay the hell away from her."

I nodded my head and sighed deeply.

"Edward, I can't…,"

A growl left his throat as his fist connected with the creamy colored outside of the glove box. The plastic crashed into dozens of tiny pieces.

"You don't have to destroy my car, because you're angry." I told him and stepped out of the Porsche.

I opened the trunk and pulled out the white garment bag with the wedding dress out of it.

"Have you forgotten that I was the one who gave that car to you, Alice?"

"No, I haven't." How _kind_ of him to remind me, I thought, and he cringed slightly.

The Porsche had been his present for me for babysitting Bella while he was away hunting with the other guys.

"Do you want to have it back?" I asked him and searched for the keys in my handbag.

He shook his head.

"I'd give you another car, if it would help to keep you away from Bella."

I wondered if he was just pretending he didn't understand or if he just didn't want to.

"Edward, I love..,"

"Don't you dare to finish that sentence, Alice! The only person on earth that you love is you. I've never met anyone that selfish in a hundred years."

I waved with the garment bag in front of his face and my eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"Do you really think I planned _your_ wedding with the girl _I_ love because I'm so terribly selfish?"

"Maybe it was just a trick to get near her…" he started hesitantly.

I rolled my eyes at that.

"You really don't know a thing about me, do you?" I whispered and my voice was trembling slightly. It hurt me that he was thinking so little of me. We had been through so much together.

"Exactly Alice, for heaven's sake you're my sister. I trusted you more than any other member of the family. How could you betrayal me like that?"

I sat down on the wet asphalt and put my face in my hands. My eyelashes brushed against my palms, and I wished that would be able to cry to let out at least a tiny bit if the emotional tension inside of me.

Then I cleared my throat before I spoke up again.

"Edward, I didn't want to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt anyone. Not you, not Jasper and especially not Bella."

"Yeah, I know, Alice, but that doesn't change the fact that you did it."

"I'm sorry." I croaked out and my voice was barely a whisper now.

"No, you're not. If you really were sorry, you'd stay away from her like I told you to."

My cell vibrated in my pocket, and I flipped it open to read the new text.

_He's gone now. Do you want to come over? We need to talk. LU Bella_

"See? Bella doesn't want me to stay away."

He sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead with his thumb in a weak attempt to calm himself down again.

"Bella doesn't know what's best for her."

"Best for her or best for you, Edward?"

"That's the same, Alice."

XXXX

Charlie opened the door for me and gave me a warm smile.

"Hi Alice, it's good to see you. How's it going?"

"Morning, Charlie. Everything is fine,"

I'm in love with your daughter, and my brother hates me but apart from that everything is just great, I added secretly while I followed him into the kitchen.

The repulsive smell of the yellowish mess that humans called scrambled eggs filled my nostrils, and I fought the instant urge to stop breathing.

"Alice!" She called out cheerfully and wrapped her arms around me to hug me for a moment. Her heartbeat quickened as my fingertips caressed the small stripe of bare skin on her back for a split second.

I planted a soft kiss upon her cheek before I pulled back. She tried to hide her blushed face behind a curtain of her long hair as she turned around to stir in the pan.

"Are you hungry?" she asked me and the trembling in her voice was so low that Charlie's weak human ears wouldn't be able to hear it at all.

"No, I'm not." I mumbled and sat down on one of the wooden kitchen chairs.

She filled her own plate and started nibbling on it halfheartedly; not really paying attention to what she was eating.

Charlie poured me a cup of coffee and I added four sugar cubes that melted instantly in the hot, brown liquid.

Then he stood up, and put his empty plate in the sink before he wiped his mouth on a napkin.

"I have to leave now. Try to calm down on the dress fitting thing a little bit, Alice. She's already nervous enough about the whole circus."

"Dad, I'm not nervous about the wedding."

"Yes, you are. Bella you're eating your eggs with sugar on it and don't recognize it at all."

Suspiciously he raised one eyebrow.

"Are you sure, you're not pregnant?"

She sighed deeply and dropped her fork on her plate.

"Dad, please. We're so not having this conversation again."

"Okay, okay. I won't bring it up again, promise. It's just that Mr. Webber asked me that too when I talked to him yesterday."

Hmm, I thought. Jessica and Mike assumed that too when I met them in the Mall last week. Was a pregnancy the only possible reason for humans to get married at eighteen?

"I. Am. Not. Pregnant," She told him through gritted teeth, emphasizing each single word.

Charlie chuckled slightly and grabbed his purse from the desk.

"Good bye, Bella. Thanks for breakfast. I'm going to miss your cooking skills."

"You take care of my girl. Will you, Alice?"

I nodded my head and forced myself not to grin all over my face like a first class idiot.

There was an awkward moment of silence after he left the house and I patiently waited for her to speak up first.

She dropped a glass she had been rinsing under the faucet, and I caught it before it crashed on the hard ground.

"Thank you." She stumbled out and put in on the countertop with shaking hands.

Then she sat down on the kitchen floor and put her face in her hands. Seconds later a loud sobbing filled the air.

I kneeled down next to her and put an arm around her quivering shoulder.

"Bella, everything will be alright."

"No, it won't. Edward said so many ugly things about you last night. I was worried that he wouldn't let you come here at all."

I put a wisp of her chestnut hair behind her ear, it felt like silk on my fingers.

"He can't keep me away from you."

She turned her head and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. The warmth that was radiating from her body felt so amazingly pleasant. Better than sunlight.

"Bella, I love you." I told her and pulled a tissue out of my pocket to clean her wet face from the tears that had escaped her eyes.

"Oh Alice, I love you too. But I…," she seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"But you also love Edward." I finished and my voice cracked like a broken record.

"I don't understand what came over me last night, Alice. How could I do that to him?"

Fuck. Did she eventually regret that we made love? I, sure as hell didn't.

"Please don't tell me you that you wish it never happened." I pleaded her and stood up from the ground, forcing myself to let go of her hand that I had started to stroke gently with my fingertips. I turned my head to the window because I didn't want her to see the tortured expression on my face right now.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. God, Alice. Making love to you was the most wonderful, most magical experience in my entire life. Couldn't you feel how much I wanted you?"

She hugged me tightly from behind and I inhaled deeply through my nose, enjoying the strawberry freesia scent that was just Bella and nobody else.

"Oh Bella," I whispered and twisted the fingers of her hand with mine to draw circles over her wrist.

"Of course, I did. It was all I ever wanted and all I should never have had."

"If we both wanted it, how can it be wrong?"

"For heaven's sake you're engaged to my brother!"

She cringed and tried to pull back from the embrace but I kept her close.

"We have to make a choice, Bella; both of us."

I already made mine, I thought secretly.

"You want me to choose between you and Edward?" her voice raised two octaves.

"Maybe it's not really a choice between me and my brother; it's more about what you want and what you need."

I turned her around and cupped her faced between my hands.

"I need you in my life, Ali-belle." She mumbled before her lips tenderly covered mine. I sighed and parted my mouth a little to let her tongue slip between my marble lips. I moaned into her mouth as her hands moved under the thin fabric of my shirt.

Was there actually a difference between what you want and what you need? Both of them seemed pretty much the same to me.

I lifted her up on the counter while our tongues nudged against each other in a perfect harmony between fire and ice.

My fingers brushed over her breasts, feeling the nipples hardening instantly under my touch.

_I've told you to stay the hell away from her_

His voice echoed in my head and I pulled back to take a deep, unnecessary breathe through my mouth, while pictures of the wedding ceremony rushed through my mind.

_The silk fabric of her dress twirling up rose petals from the ground. The happy faces of my family as she walked down the aisle on her father's arm…_

"Alice, are you okay? Don't you want to do it again?"

She looked so incredibly beautiful right now, with her messy hair and full lips that were red and swollen from the kissing.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Why?"

I took her left hand and made her look at the diamond ring on her fourth finger.

"That's why. The fact that you're still wearing it proves that you love him more than me."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does. I can still see you getting married to him."

"Is that why you brought the stupid dress with you?" she asked me, while she started biting her fingernails nervously.

"Yes. No. I don't know why I took the wedding dress with me when I left my house."

She shoved the ring down her finger and let it drop to the floor.

"Well, I hope that proves you that you're wrong about my feelings for you and Edward."

She twisted her hands in my hair to pull me closer to her again.

"The way I feel about you, Alice. That's more than I ever felt for anyone else. A lot more than I thought I could feel and way more than I should feel."

My thumb caressed the soft roundness of her cheekbone and stroked down her neck.

"That's exactly, how I feel about you, Bella." I whispered and leaned down to plant a kiss on her jugular. Fighting my instincts to bite down and suck the deliciously smelling crimson liquid that was rushing underneath the thin layer of skin into my dry mouth.

What if I changed her right now? She wanted to become a vampire anyway.

My body crashed against the other side of the room, before I had time to decide about it.

"I told you to stay the hell away from her! What do you think you're doing here?"

Edward grabbed his hand around my throat and started shaking me angrily.

"How dare you think about changing her yourself? God, Alice you're truly the most selfish creature walking on this earth."

"Edward, let her go!"

He pulled back and kneeled down on the ground to pick up the engagement ring.

"It looks like you've lost something, my love." He told her in the smooth voice that always had a dazzling effect on humans.

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard to fight back the tears that were already glittering in the corners of her eyes.

"I didn't lose it…," she croaked out. "I'm sorry, but I can't wear it anymore."

"What do you mean, you can't wear it anymore? Of course you can. We're about to get married in less than two weeks, Bella."

"No,"

"Bella, please, I know that you're…confused right now and that's totally her fault."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm not confused. In fact I've never seen clearer before…,"

"Are you getting cold feet? Look, Bella. I know how you think about getting married."

"Yes, you do. That didn't keep you from still asking me to marry you."

"You agreed, don't you remember?"

She nodded her head and sighed deeply.

"Because I was afraid of losing you, Edward…I don't think fear is a good reason to get married."

"Don't you love me anymore?"

"Of course, I still love you…but I love her too. I want to make you happy, Edward but I can't."

"Yes, you can. Put your ring back on and stop this ridiculous nonsense."

"No, I can't. Your happiness would be her misery and her misery would be mine too."

**XOXOXOXOX**


	7. Ordinary

[Disclaimer] All things Twilight belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

***Ordinary***

_Didn't I tell you  
what I believe?  
Did somebody say that  
A love like that won't last  
Didn't I give you  
All that I've got to…_

_(Sade)_

His pale fingers grabbed around the kitchen table so tightly that the white paint started splintering off of it. A low growl escaped his throat and I instantly took two steps backwards.

"Bella, love, you can't be serious about that." He tried to keep his voice casual, like he truly believed what he was telling her. God, I knew he wanted to believe that it was.

She took several deep breaths through her mouth in order to fight back the tears that were already glistening in the corners of her chocolate eyes. One of them escaped and rolled down her left cheek like a small liquid bead.

Automatically, without really thinking what I was doing, I reached forward to wipe it away with my thumb.

My bronze haired brother growled but didn't dare to hit me again.

"I'm sorry," She finally croaked out as she sat down on one of the wooden chairs and put her face in her hands.

"I love you, Edward…I always will, but I love her too and I can't lose her."

"God, Bella. How can you do that to me?" his voice cracked and was so low that I wasn't sure if she would be able to understand him with her weak human ears.

Obviously she did, because moments later a loud sobbing noise filled the air.

I kneeled down in front of her and put one finger underneath her chin to make her look up to me again.

"Bella, it's not your fault." Actually, it's mine, but telling you about that won't make you feel better right now.

"She's right, love. It's hers. Her and mine, and I really feel like I need to apologize for that. I've put so much pressure on you with the wedding." He stated and continued playing with the fragile engagement ring of between his fingers.

I caught a glimpse of the engraving.

_E&E Forever_

Finally he shoved it into the pocket of his jacket and sighed deeply.

"We don't have to get married. It's not that important." he whispered and his voice had this annoyingly smooth sound that usually managed to make her heart skip a beat. Today, unfortunately for him, lucky for me, it didn't seem to work.

Bella pulled out a tissue and cleaned her nose before she spoke up again.

"Edward, you _do_ want to get married. I can see the way you're eyes begin to sparkle whenever someone mentions it to you."

He took her hand in his and stroked over the now bare skin of her ring finger.

"I want you, Bella and if I can't have you as my wife, I'm going to accept that." He mumbled and pretended to put an invisible ring back on her finger.

"We have all the time in the world, maybe you'll be ready for this commitment in a few years."

"No. I won't" She whispered and stood up from the chair. Her entire body was trembling slightly and she crossed her arms in front of her chest as if she was afraid to fall apart. Carefully I put one arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards me.

"Of course you will, Bella."

His lips twisted into a weak attempt of that crooked smile that had dazzled her thousands of times before.

She swallowed hard and her eyes turned into tiny, angry slits.

"Stop doing that!" she yelled at him and her voice almost cracked at the end. It was exhausting for her to be angry at him.

"Doing what?" he mumbled and tried to cup her face between his marble fingers. I felt how her heart skipped a beat as she was suddenly afraid of doing something wrong.

"Don't touch her!" I growled at him and the amber of my eyes turned pitch-black.

"Don't tell me what to do or not do to her. Bella is _mine_!"

"God, Edward. Stop talking about me as if I'm a prize that you can win. That's not the way it works."

He sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead with his fingertips.

"Bella please…after all that we've been through. How could this happen?"

"I don't know what happened. Look, I'm sorry for hurting you."

What happened? A miracle…You kind of returned my feelings and we made love. I felt a shiver running down my spine at the memory.

Edward growled angrily.

Don't read my mind if you don't like what I'm thinking about.

"We could just go away for a little while, just you and I." He told her and a short vision of white powder sugar like sand and turquoise colored water popped up in my head.

"You'd love the place I've chosen for our honeymoon."

Yeah, she would love it there, definitely.

"Have you been listening to me? I'm not going to marry you, Edward. No wedding - no honeymoon; simple as that."

"We don't need to get married to have a honeymoon." His voice was thick and smooth like velvet.

I could sense that he was desperate and determined to use any trick he could come up with. Fair or not fair to dazzle her again.

"So, you're willing to have sex with me although we're not getting married? She asked him, her cheeks turned into a bright crimson color.

He nodded his head.

"Fucking hypocrite!"

"Love, please try to compose yourself. I don't know why you're so upset about my offer."

"Your offer? You refused to have sex with me for almost two years because it was firstly too dangerous. Which I now know was a lie, because Alice didn't hurt me at all during it. Secondly because you told me that doing it before we got married would endanger my soul."

"Yes, I know Bella but…,"

"No but! So suddenly your concern about my soul has completely vanished because I want to be with somebody else. Fucking hypocrite! Who do you think you are?"

A vision of her punching him right across his face appeared in front of my inner eye and I instinctively grabbed both of her hands in mine. She would break every single bone in them if it would connect with his marble body. I wouldn't let that happen.

"I think it would be best if you'd leave now."

**XXXX**

I heard her gasp for air for a few times, after he slammed the front door behind him. The oxygen didn't seem to reach her lungs. Maybe it was because she was still trying to hold back the tears, maybe because she was shocked right now. Whatever it was, I had to make it stop it before her lips turned blue and she would faint.

Carefully I pulled my arms around her and pulled her closer to me again, closer, but not nearly as close as I needed her to be right now. I wished I could crawl under her skin and stay there forever.

"You can cry if you feel like it."

She sniffed and buried her face against my shoulder. Her tears were like rain on my skin, only warmer. I petted her hair and rocked her back and forth in my arms to comfort her. I closed my eyes and inhaled the strawberry fragrance of her hair.

"Oh Alice, I'm so sorry."

"Don't have to be, I know how hard that was for you, Bella."

Then I pulled a tissue out of my pocket and handed it to her. She cleaned her nose and forced her lips into a smile that looked more like a grimace. Slowly I leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her mouth.

"He won't give up that easily, will he?"

I sighed and nodded my head.

"Probably not. It's not that easy to tell right now. He keeps changing his mind over and over."

The familiar vision of the wedding ceremony entered my mind again.

_The thin veil covering her beautiful face as she walked down the aisle on her father's arm…Rosalie playing the piano…the scent of orange blossoms…_

Something that was colder than my own skin, colder than ice cramped around my heart painfully. How could this still be happening?

"Alice?"

I cringed and it took me a moment until I felt able to speak again.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes of course. I'm fine. I'm happy."

"You don't look it."

She cupped my face between her hands.

"Alice, I love you."

Yeah, I know but why can I still see you getting married to my brother?

"I love you too."

I kissed her again. This time I licked her lower lip with the tip of my tongue until a low moan escaped her throat. She slipped her tongue between my slightly parted lips and a shiver went down my spine.

"Maybe Edward was right…,"

I felt myself stiffen in her arms and took a deep unnecessary breath through my mouth.

"About what?"

"About putting pressure on me with the wedding; I really don't want to be here when everyone finds out that I called it off. It's going to be so embarrassing. The only person that is probably going to be happy about it will be Charlie."

_Rose-petals on the floor, Renee sobbing into a white tissue, a smile flashing over the face of my adopted mother…_

Then the pictures vanished in front of my eyes. Maybe what I had with Bella was as fragile as a soap bubble, that meant I had to worship and protect it as long as possible.

I twisted a wisp of her chestnut hair around my fingers as if to make sure that she would stay right where she was, at least for now.

"Bella, if I asked you to do something weird for me. Would you?"

"Anything,"

"Run away with me."

**XoXoXo**

Thanks for reading. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you!

*Check out my new Bellice story that I recently started. It's AH and called "What the heart needs." I'd love to hear your thoughts on that one too.


	8. Guardian

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

****Guardian****

_When I see your smile,  
Tears run down my face.  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm stronger, I have figured out,  
how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one._

_(The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)_

"Run away with me."

My own voice echoed in my ears as I took her warm hand in mine to squeeze it gently.

Her eyes met mine, their color a perfect milk chocolate brown. Then slowly, almost hesitantly she nodded her head.

"Okay," she whispered her voice so low that a human wouldn't have been able to hear it at all.

I wondered how much time we would have until my brother would show up again, probably not too much. What I was about to do was wrong and chicken-hearted in so many ways, but still I knew that I had to do it. If the time I was getting to spend with her was limited, I was going to soak up every tiny second of it and worship it.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked me while she started searching for her passport.

I thought about where he wouldn't expect me to go with her and immediately the pictures of perfect, turquoise colored water appeared in front of my inner eyes. Yes, this would be perfect.

"You'll love it there." I mumbled, hugging her tightly from behind. The sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo filled my nostrils.

"Just trust me, will you?"

"With my life,"

I planted a soft kiss on the sensitive skin of her neck and the warm blood underneath it pulsated against my hard, marble lips. Hmm, so tempting…

Damn it, Alice. You don't have time for that right now. Try to get out here before she probably changes her mind again.

I cleared my throat before I spoke up again.

"We have to go now."

"Should I leave a note for Charlie? He's going to be worried sick."

A note, I thought. What kind of note? 'Dad, I run away with Alice because I kind of discovered that I'm in love with her. By the way the Cullen's are vampires.' Yeah, something like that probably.

She sighed deeply and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. Her spidery handwriting smeared over the piece of paper in front of her.

_Dad,_

_Need some time away to sort my thoughts. The only thing I can tell you right now is that I decided to call off the wedding. (Stop grinning, I know you're doing it right now)_

_Whatever Edward will try to convince you of; don't believe him. This is not Alice's fault._

_I'll call if I can._

_Love you,_

_Bella_

**XXXX**

The wheels of my beloved Porsche made a squeaking noise on the wet asphalt as I stepped on the gas. Somewhere deep in the corner of my mind I remembered that it would frighten her if I would drive too fast. She was still human after all. Still…

"Alice?"

"Hmm,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can. What do you want to know?"

"When we were in Italy, you told Aro that you would change me yourself."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Why did you do that?"

"Why? Bella, the Volturi would have killed you, if I hadn't. You know all this drama about keeping the existence of vampires a secret."

"That's not what I meant. Why did you tell him that you would change me? Why you and not Carlisle…or Edward?" Her voice nearly cracked as she whispered his name.

"Well you know how Edward thinks about you being changed."

She rolled her eyes at that and frowned.

"He's worried that I'll lose my soul. Like such a thing was possible."

She started drawing invisible circles over my bare forearm. Her tender caresses send a shiver down my spine.

"I'm glad that you don't believe in this crap."

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes for a split second.

"I guess it's easier for me to do so. This life," I nearly choked at the word. "This existence is all I ever knew. Maybe it's different for those who still remember their human life."

I interlaced the fingers of my hand with hers and put them to my mouth to plant a soft kiss on each of her knuckles.

"I don't know what it's like to be alive. How it's like to be tired or hungry."

A low chuckle left her throat.

"Or how to hurt yourself by tripping over you own feet over and over again."

I raised one eyebrow.

"Somehow I think that I wasn't really clumsy as a human."

"Yeah, probably,"

My fingertips brushed over the scar on her upper arm as we stepped out of the car.

"I won't let you get hurt again…ever."

"I know." She mumbled and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I kissed her mouth and a low moan escaped her throat as the tip of my tongue slipped between her slightly parted lips. My hands twisted into the silkiness of her chestnut hair.

Someone honked next to us. I growled angrily and Bella stiffened in my arms.

"It's not him." I whispered into her ear and she relaxed instantly.

"But we should probably get inside the hotel. We're getting to much unwanted attention if we'll stay here."

**XXXX**

"Do you want to stay in Seattle?" She asked me as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It's just for tonight, Bella. We're going to the airport tomorrow morning, but I thought that you might need a few hours of sleep first."

I kneeled down in front of her and cupped her face between my hands.

"I'm so glad that you agreed to run away with me." I told her while I started stroking down her cheeks. My thumbs brushed over the skin on her collarbone and I could hear her heartbeat quicken as I opened the first buttons of her blouse.

"It doesn't really feel like running away to me." She confessed while she pulled my shirt over my head.

"More like coming home at last."

"Oh Bella," I murmured and covered her lips with mine. The tip of her tongue licked over my lower lip, begging for entrance into my cool mouth. I sighed deeply as she started to explore it gently, nudging her tongue against mine.

I kissed my way down her neck and the vanilla scent of her skin mixed up with the sweet scent of her blood. Venom floated into my mouth and I quickly swallowed it back.

Her skin had a deliciously salty taste as I sucked it between my teeth, careful not to accidentally cut through it with my sharp teeth.

When I pulled back I realized that I had left a deep red mark that would probably turn purple in the next hours. God, what was I doing here?

"Are you okay?" She asked me and started stroking up and down my back.

"Hmm, yes I'm good. I didn't hurt your neck, did I?"

She shook her head.

"Alice if I ask you to do something for me, would you?"

"Yes, I would." Unless you ask me to stay away from me, I added secretly. There was no way I could do that.

"I want you to change me."

"Bella…I don't know…," I started hesitantly

"Are you afraid about what Edward and the others will think if you do it?"

"No," but I'm afraid that I could accidentally kill you.

"Fine," she stated. "Because it shouldn't matter to you what your brother thinks about it. I don't agree with him on this whole soul-losing issue."

"It has nothing to do with that, Bella. Look, it's not that easy to change a human. You could die."

She shook her head and took my hand in hers. Then she placed our interlaced fingers on her bare chest.

"I won't. Alice,"

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the vision I had had so many months ago.

_Her face even paler than usual, the lines of her jaw more sharpened and her eyes…red like precious ruby._

"I want you to be the last person who feels my heart beating."

She kissed my forehead and twisted her free hand into my spikey hair.

"I want your face to be the first thing I see when I wake up after my transformation."

The tip of my tongue brushed over her wrist and I could almost taste the crimson liquid that was running through her veins.

I held my breath as another vision entered my mind. As soon as the first pictures flashed through my head I felt each single hair on my body stand up in fear. Why the hell was this happening again?

Couldn't I even get a few happy days with her by my side without it? Something that was colder than ice cramped around my silent heart.

_The intoxicating scent of orange blossoms and lilac…_

_Rose-petals that were whirled up as Bella walked down the aisle on her father's arm…_

_The low sound that her dress made with every little movement…_

_Tears glittering in the corners of her eyes…_

I tried to blend out the pictures; I didn't want to see what I was about to see.

_A pale hand lifting the thin veil from her pretty face that was hidden under it…._

"Alice!" Her soft voice brought me back to the present. Yeah, the present was way better than the future, at least for now.

"Hmm,"

"What did you see?"

"Nothing," I croaked out hoarsely.

"Alice, your hands are trembling. Please, whatever it was you can tell me."

"No, I can't. Just forget it. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." She stood up from the bed so abruptly that the bed squeaked underneath her.

"When are you finally going to realize that you can tell me anything?"

"Bella, please…"

"Fine," she mumbled, grabbing her handbag from the desk.

"If you don't tell me, I'm going home."

"No," I whispered and hugged her tightly from behind.

"Please stay."

"Okay, I will if you tell me about the vision."

I sighed deeply and my voice was barely a whisper when I managed to speak up again.

"I can still see you getting married to my brother."


	9. Yes

[Disclaimer] All things Twilight belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Lemon alert in this one, as usual – feel free to leave if that's not what you want to read.

****Yes****

_Just say yes  
'Cause I'm aching and I know you are too  
for the touch  
of your warm skin as I breathe you in…_

_(Snow Patrol)_

"I'm still going to marry Edward?" her voice raised two octaves, reaching an almost hysterical frequency.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, her face as white as a ghost; Even paler than me, the vampire. I just hoped that she wasn't going to faint now.

"Alice?"

"Hmm,"

"Do you truly believe that I'm still going to marry him?"

Slowly I kneeled down in front of her and took her hand in mine. I nodded my head once and stared down at the floor. My eyes felt suddenly very dry, and I knew that if I had still been human I would have probably started to cry now. But as this was completely impossible for me, all the pain I felt inside of me stayed right where it was. A dry sob escaped my throat.

Then I felt her warm fingers running through my spikey hair.

"Please, look at me."

"No. I can't."

She put one fingertip under my chin in order to make me look at her again. Her chances were as big as moving a rock but I raised my head in a slow movement because I knew that she would probably hurt herself if she continued.

A small smile that didn't reach her eyes flashed over her lips.

"See, you can." She told me and took my hand in hers to rub small circles all over my palm.

"It doesn't make any sense to me, Alice. Why should I still marry Edward?"

Sense, sense, sense…it doesn't have to make sense to you Bella.

"I saw."

"What did you see?"

"You, you getting married to my brother." I croaked out hoarsely. Please don't ask for the details. I don't have the nerves to talk about that now. God, I never wanted to talk about what I've seen in my mind, damn it.

"What exactly did you see?"

"It doesn't matter Bella."

"Of course it does. Did you see me kiss him or anything?"

Something that was colder than ice cramped around my heart again. It was a good thing that I didn't need oxygen to stay conscious anymore, because this pain would literally knock the breath out of me.

"No, I didn't." That doesn't make it any better though, I added silently.

"Then what did you see?" God, why did she have to keep on torturing me like this?

"You…walking down the aisle on your father's arm…some piano music playing in the background…the scent of orange blossoms…and your face…always your face behind this translucent veil."

I stood up from the ground, my knees quivering slightly.

"Alice, please stay. We need to talk about this now."

"What for, Bella? What else is there left to say about it?"

She cleared her throat before she spoke up again.

"I don't believe what you're telling me. It doesn't make any sense to me at all."

"Bella, it doesn't matter if it makes sense to you. All that matters is that it's going to happen."

"No, it won't."

Oh yes, it will, my visions had never betrayed me…never.

"Bella, why did you have to make me tell you about this? Why? Why couldn't you let me have just a few days of happiness at your side?"

"I'm sorry, Alice."

"Do you want to leave now? I can drive you home if you want to?"

"No, I don't want to go home, Alice. I want to stay here with you."

She cupped my face between her warm hands and started stroking my cheek with her thumbs.

"I won't go back to your brother."

"Bella, please…I saw."

"I don't care what you saw, Alice. Just because you know the future doesn't mean that you know everything."

Then she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on my lips. At first I didn't want to return it but as I felt the touch of her mouth against my marble-like one it felt way too good. A low moan escaped her throat as my tongue slipped into the incredibly sweetness of her mouth. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Then she nudged the tip of her tongue against mine to massage it gently.

Her hand moved under my shirt, stroking up and down my spine until she reached the clasp of my bra.

"Bella…,"

"Shhh," she mumbled against my lips.

"Don't tell me that you don't want this…I know that you do."

Then she pulled the shirt over my head while my bra landed on the ground. She caressed my breasts with trembling fingertips. My nipples hardened under her tender touch and a shiver went through my entire body as she leaned over to suck it between her lips.

With fast a fast movement that was probably a little bit too fast for a human, I unbuttoned her shirt and cupped her lace covered breasts in my hands. God, I was so glad that she had finally started to wear the lingerie I had bought with her.

I rolled my thumbs over the thin fabric, enjoying the instant hardening of her nipples. God, how much I loved the way I could make her body react to me.

We landed on the bed that made a squeaking noise as I straddled her. I leaned down to plant a row of kisses down her neck and collarbone. Her heart skipped a beat, and I could hear the seductively rushing sound of her blood under the thin layer of human skin.

I opened her bra and licked my way down her upper body. Then I started circling her perky breasts with my tongue. Each time its tip flicked against one of the hard nubs a low moan escaped her slightly parted lips. Finally I sucked one of it into my mouth and her hands twisted into my hair to pull me closer to her.

My right hand stroked over the silky skin underneath her belly button before I pulled down the zipper of her jeans. The musky scent of her lust floated my senses, and I could feel the wetness of my own soaking my panties.

She lifted her hips and helped me to shove down her jeans together with the boy shorts she was wearing underneath them. The rest of my clothes landed on the other side of the bed.

Her hands moved down my slim thighs. The touch of her fingers left a trail of invisible fire on my skin.

"Touch me, Bella." I whispered so low that I wasn't really sure if she would be able to hear me at all.

Then two of her fingers slipped between my slick folds and I cried out in pleasure.

"Yes, like that. God, your hand feels so good. Please don't stop."

"Never." she mumbled before I sucked one of her nipples into my mouth to nibble on it.

She whimpered slightly.

"Let me feel your fingers too."

A moment later my hand moved between her parted thighs.

She was so incredibly wet and warm, it was amazing. I replaced my right hand with my left and licked the fingers of my right one clean.

"You taste so sweet, Bella." I told her while I continued circling her clit with my thumb.

Slowly she inserted her fingers into me and curled them upwards. Every muscle in my stomach tightened instantly.

"Do you like it." She whispered nervously.

"Yes. I love having your fingers inside of me. They are so warm."

"Kiss me."

I covered my lips with hers, slowly licking her lower lip before I carefully sucked her tongue into my mouth. More wetness poured between my legs as she started to pump her fingers in and out of me.

I shoved two fingers into her slick entrance, feeling her tight walls stretching around me.

My thumb brushed over her clit as lightly as possible while her fingers continued moving faster and faster.

Then I felt her fingers moving over the small, throbbing pearl right above my entrance.

The movement of our hands between our legs equaled the movement of our tongues in her mouth now.

For a split second I thought about turning my head to the side again, afraid that I would accidentally hurt her if I lost control now.

But then I felt her inner walls tightening around my fingers as she reached her climax. Her low moan was almost choked completely because my lips never left hers.

I did that to her, I thought as her legs started to tremble slightly. I made her feel that way; I and nobody else. God, I didn't want to lose her. She made me feel so whole so…alive…as far as I could feel that way.

She added a third finger inside me, while she continued circling my clit.

"Stop thinking, Alice," She whispered against my neck.

"Just feel,"

I closed my eyes as name-less colors flashed up in front of my inner eye as the first wave of my climax washed over me. Every single muscle in my body went ridged until it finally…finally relaxed again.

She pulled me closer to her again. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat now that added a salty component to her flowery scent. I licked the sensitive skin on her neck with the tip of my tongue.

Her hands twisted into my hair as I put my head down on her collarbone. Her heartbeat slowed down again, its rhythm had a smooth, calming effect to me.

"I love to hear how your heart beats." I whispered softly.

"And I love you." She told me and planted a tender kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too, Bella."

She interlaced her fingers with mine and squeezed my hand gently. I started drawing invisible lines over her wrist.

"I never really wanted to get married to Edward."

"Bella, please, we don't have to talk about this now." I pleaded her while I pulled a blanked over her body. She would probably start chattering her teeth soon if I kept her so close to my cold vampire body. Still, I wanted to hold her closer, as close as my own skin.

What if we just never left this room, ever again? Nope, that wouldn't work. Eventually I would have to hunt, and she would get hungry. Should I order some room-service for her now? Damn it, why did I have so much trouble to remember how often humans needed to eat.

"Alice, I think that we have to talk about it. Look, marrying your brother is all about him and nothing about me."

"Yeah, I know. He practically made you agree to his proposal because he promised to change you in return."

"Hmm, yes he did. But then you showed up with this beautiful dress and the preparations and I…,"

"And you made a little drama out of everything, especially about the flower arrangement."

"Orange blossoms and freesia," She rolled her eyes at that.

"And pink roses."

"And you said the bourbon vanilla filling for the cake was a waste of time because none of the human guests would be able to taste the difference. Do you know how many hours I spend online to find the perfect wedding cake?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

I raised one eyebrow in confusion. Where there any secrets left to tell?

"I really liked that cake a lot, Alice. I was just so…confused."

"Confused?"

"I didn't like the cake because of its taste. I liked it because you had chosen it for me. You always want the best for me."

"Of course I want what's best for you. I love you."

"Do you think that marrying Edward is the best for me?"

"No." I stumbled out.

Her mouth turned into a breathtaking smile.

"See, that's what I think too."

"But Bella, I saw…,"

"Shhh," she mumbled, putting one of her fingers on my lips.

"You only see, what could happen."

"I'm scared. I don't know what to do if it comes true."

"It won't. There's no way I'm going to let this happen."

"How?"

She took both of my hands in hers; planting soft kisses on my knuckles. Her hot breathe tickled my skin

"I don't know how. All that I know about my future is that I don't want it without you."


	10. Because

[Disclaimer] All things Twilight belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] I'm sorry for taking so long to update this story. But I need to be in a certain mood to write this one. Thanks so much to all of you who take the time to read & review. I really appreciate your support.

*Lemon alert in this one. As usual…don't like/don't read.*

****Because****

_Because you live and breathe,  
because you make me believe in myself  
when nobody else can help  
because you live, girl, my world  
has twice as many stars in the sky_

_(Jesse McCartney)_

Running away from the future is not only impossible to do; it's in fact completely ridiculous to even try it.

No one on earth knew that better than me and yet it was exactly what I was doing right now.

My eyes caught the sleeping human girl next to me, her head resting on a blanket that was lying over my lap so that she wouldn't get too cold so close to my body.

Now and then the edges of her mouth twisted upwards for a moment, turning her lips into the beautiful smile that made her look like Bella and no one else.

Bella, my Bella, how I loved the sound of that…

I wondered if she was probably dreaming in this moment. What was it like to dream anyway? God, how much I wished I could remember. Was a dream like a vision; several pictures, scents and noises that melted into something that would never be possible to make complete sense for the limited mind of a human being?

A grumpy sound left her throat and then she blinked into the artificial light of the airplane.

"Are we there yet?"

"We soon will be, Bella. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded her head and rubbed her eyes that still looked incredibly tired although she had spent almost half of our flight taking a nap. I tried to remember how many hours of sleep humans needed, but I couldn't remember. Damn it, why did I never pay attention when Carlisle mentioned stuff like that.

"When are you going to tell me where we are going?" she asked me and nipped on the steaming cup of coffee that the stewardess handed her with a polite smile.

"Rio, but that's just a stopover. I've already told you that it's not that easy to explain where we're heading."

"I'd like to know. What if I haven't packed the right stuff for our destination?"

"Bella, just for the record, I was the one who packed your suitcase."

And if you asked me, then we wouldn't need to wear clothes for the entire time we're there.

"I've been thinking about the strange wedding vision you told me about."

Damn it, why did she have to bring that awful vision up, when I was busy trying to imagine her milky skin covered in nothing but white, powder-sugar sand.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"You're still worried about it, aren't you?"

I forced my lips into a faked smile and shook my head.

"I don't believe you." She stated and took my hand in hers to squeeze it gently. Her skin felt incredibly warm and soft against my marble-like.

"And I hate it, that this is torturing you so much. I need you to trust me that I won't run back to your brother to marry him. The whole thing is cancelled of anyway now. And there is only one thing that I regret right now…"

I raised one eyebrow, while I felt something painfully cramping around my silenced heart for a split second.

"You put so much hard work in the preparations and no one is going to see them now."

Carefully I started drawing fine, invisible lines over her wrist, enjoying the rush of her blood underneath the thin layer of human skin. So tempting…

"It's alright Bella; you don't have to worry about that. I don't waste half of my life sleeping so I actually have a lot of free time."

"That's not what I meant, Alice. I know that it wasn't physically exhausting for you to do the flower arrangement and all that stuff. I'm just sorry that no one will be able to see how much love you put in all of this. And that must have been so hard for you considering the fact that you've been in love with me all the time."

"The dress fitting wasn't that bad. It allowed me to see you almost naked for dozens of times."

Her cheeks blushed instantly, turning them into a bright crimson color.

Crap did I say this out loud?

"The dress was my favorite part in this whole circus too, because it allowed me to spend so much time alone with you."

"And I'm the only one who has seen you in it."

"Yeah, I know and I want it to stay that way, Alice."

"But the vision…,"

She put one finger on my lips to silence me.

"Is just a vision, it doesn't come to become true."

"But it could."

"Damn it, Alice. This plane could crash into the ocean too. That didn't stop you from taking it. Life is always a risk. Love is always a risk. The question is whether or not you are willing to deal with these risks."

**XXXX**

I hugged her tightly from behind and waited impatiently for the moment her weak, human eyes would be able to see the silvery island in front of us.

"That's not real, is it? There is no way a place as beautiful like this can exist."

I pulled her hair over her shoulder and planted several kisses down her collarbone.

"You wouldn't be able to feel this, if it wasn't real. And my mother will be thrilled when I tell her about your reaction to Isle Esme."

"Isle Esme?"

I nodded my head against her shoulder.

"A gift from Carlisle,"

"He gave her an entire island as a gift?" her voice raised two octaves in disbelief.

"Sure he did. He loves her very much."

And I love you just the same, I added in my head.

"And we'll have it all to ourselves? There won't be any other people around?"

"Yes, Bella, you'll be the only human that will see my body sparkling in the sunlight."

"That's good. I'm happy that we get to spend some time alone."

"Me too, Bella…I can't wait to show you everything. The house and the lagoon and the beach and…,"

"And the bedroom." She added and twisted the fingers of her right hand with mine. Then she put it to her lips and her warm breathe tickled my skin pleasantly.

"That too," I mumbled while she turned her head so that I could cover her lips with mine. The tip of her tongue nudged against my lower lip and I parted my mouth a little to allow her tongue to slip into my mouth. Her warmth melted with my coldness and I felt her heart skip a beat that made her blood smell even sweeter to me.

For a moment I almost panicked. It wasn't that I didn't want to be alone with her. In fact it was like a dream come true. But what if I lost control here?

"What are you thinking about?" she mumbled against my lips when she pulled back from the kiss.

"You're not worried about the stupid vision again, are you?"

I shook my head. Right now, I'm more worried about the fact that I'd love to taste your blood so very much. Damn it, I should have hunted before we left the land…

"I wished that you would always tell me what's bothering you. I want to know what's going on in that pretty head of yours."

I cupped her face between my hands and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just worried to lose control. What if I bite you?"

"I'd be more than happy if you would. You know that I can't wait to be changed."

"Bella, you know that I want you to become a vampire but…"

"But what?"

"But I think that you should be able to say goodbye to your human life first. Charlie and Renee would be so hurt, if you suddenly disappeared."

"Yes they would. I wonder what my mother will think when Charlie tells her that I called off the wedding."

"You think, he'll tell her?"

"Of course he will. He was completely against me marrying your brother."

Smart man, I thought. I probably shouldn't have tortured him that much with the 'monkey suit'. A smile flashed over my face. Bella was so much like her father and that was strange considering the fact that she had spent most of her life living with Renee in Arizona.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Can I ask you for something?"

"Of course you can. Anything you want, it's yours." Unless it has to do with going back to become my sister-in-law, I thought bitterly. Jeez, why was it so difficult to stop thinking about it? Maybe because I never had the same vision so many times before…

"I want you to stop worrying about anything as long as we're here."

"Bella…,"

"I am serious about this, Alice. Stop thinking about the vision and your family or about me getting or not getting changed. We'll have enough time for all of that when we get back to Forks."

I nodded my head while her eyes never left mine.

"So, it's just you and me and nothing else on this island."

"Exactly, Alice and trust me…it'll be enough for a very long time."

**XXXX**

The water that surrounded us was almost as warm as her skin when she wrapped her arms around me.

"You never told me that you sparkle in the moonlight too." she whispered and stroked down my bare arm.

"I don't." I told her, my voice barely audible for her human ears.

"It's just the drops of the sea water that are reflecting on skin. Just look at yourself."

Carefully I raised one of her arms out of the water to show it to her.

"See?"

She nodded her head and smiled at me.

"For the first time I feel beautiful enough to be with you."

"Bella, you're always beautiful to me. Even I couldn't see you with the eyes of a vampire. If I could pick just one thing that I could see through a human's eyes I wished it could be your face."

Slowly I pulled her naked body closer to mine. Her lips found mine and I moaned into her mouth when the tip of her tongue slipped between my lips.

Gently I started sucking on her tongue while my hands stroked down her cleavage until I reached the soft roundness of her breasts. Her fingertips caressed the flat skin on my stomach and the tingly feeling in my stomach increased so much that it was almost painful now.

My hands found her nipples and she whimpered when I rolled the hardened nubs between my thumb and my forefinger.

"I love the way you make me feel." She mumbled against my neck, licking up the small drops of salt water that kept running down my wet hair.

"How do I make you feel, Bella?" I asked and wrapped my legs around her waist underneath the water.

"Whole, you make me feel whole. I never thought that another person would ever be able to make me feel like that."

"I never thought anyone could be able to make me feel alive and yet you do it, Bella."

We reached the shore again and her mouth never left mine. Her velvety tongue tongued toyed against mine in the same rhythm my fingers moved between her slick folds.

"Let me touch you too." she whispered hoarsely against my trembling lips. I took her hand in mine and guided it to my throbbing clit. Two of my fingers entered her carefully and the heat and warmth that radiated from her was almost enough to bring me over the edge of my lust. After a while I added a third one, feeling her tight walls stretch around me. She whimpered slightly.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

She shook her head.

"I like feeling your fingers inside me. The pleasure they bring to me…the lust. God, Alice...,"

More wetness poured over my hand as I started pumping my fingers in and out of her faster and faster, while her thumb circled over the tiny pearl of my clit. Then, finally…finally I felt her convulsing around my fingers.

Her climax triggered my own and I turned my head to the side a split second before it would be too late to resist the urge to bite down on the delicate skin of her neck. God, how much I longed to be able to do this while I come…

I could hear her heart racing in her chest and after a while it finally slowed down again until it reached the familiar calm rhythm it usually had. I put my head against her chest and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Can we stay here for a while?"

"Sure we can…as long as you… want us to." She mumbled and drifted into a deep, hopefully dreamless sleep.


	11. Chains

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] I know there is no proper excuse for not updating this story for such a long time. Thanks and hugs to those of you who are still interested in reading it – if any of you are left that is…

****Chains****

_I pretend I can always leave  
Free to go whenever I please.  
But then the sound of my desperate calls  
Echo off these dungeon walls_

_(Tina Arena)_

My fingertips moved gently over the reddened skin on her neck, carefully rubbing a bit of the cooling salve over the sunburn.

"I'm sorry about that," I told her when I leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on her shoulder blade. She turned her head and cupped my face between her hands to pull me closer. A low sigh escaped her throat when her lips found mine and I knew that their cool temperature felt amazingly pleasant against her overheated skin.

"Do you want to go back inside?" I asked her, running my fingers up and down her bare spine in small circles. Her skin broke out in goose flesh and I felt her shiver a bit under my caress.

Maybe she was tired. Humans always got tired from spending too much time out in the sun, didn't they?

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards the house, where she sat down on the edge of the wood framed bed and yawned.

"I don't want to go to sleep now but I'm so…so…," she murmured so low that her voice was barely audible.

"It's okay," I whispered, sitting down behind her on the bed. My fingers twisted into the salt-crusted curls of her hair and I wondered if I should carry her into the bathroom to rinse the sea water off.

Then I decided that we still would have enough time for that tomorrow before we had to leave the island again. God, I didn't want us to leave at all, but it seemed necessary. We had been here for over a month now and although I enjoyed every single moment of this time I still knew that it was just stolen time.

Maybe this time here was all I was ever going to have from her. She continued telling me that she loved me but at night, when she had fallen asleep in my arms, it was his name that escaped her lips now and then.

Was she just worried about him or was she unconsciously thinking about Edward because she still loved him? Was it possible for humans to be in love with more than just one person at the same time?

I planted a kiss on her messy hair and walked out of the bedroom, almost unable to stop staring at the sleeping human girl on the blue blankets that had captured my heart so irrevocably.

The sky above the turquoise colored water was already starting to turn into a warm golden orange color as I sat down on the sand and wrapped my arms around my knees.

More time, I thought, I need more time with her. If we go back to Forks, I'm going to lose her. I could lose her. No matter how often she tried to convince me that I wasn't going to…

My vision came about five seconds before my cell started vibrating in my pocket. I had turned it off almost the entire time, and as the connection on Isle Esme wasn't that good anyway, no one had managed to reach us since we had entered this amazing little place on earth.

The tortured expression on the faces of my family members cut into my heart like a sharp razorblade and when I saw the reddish seal on the white envelope laying on the table in our living room I knew instantly who had sent that note. I, myself had sent out the wedding invitation to _them_.

_RSVP_ – I sure as hell didn't expect them to answer. The Volturi hadn't left Volterra in centuries…

"Hello?" I whispered into the receiver, trying to get the embarrassing tremble in my hands under control again.

"Alice! Oh thanks god, I've finally managed to reach you."

"Rose? Is that you?"

"You sound surprised. What the hell is wrong with you and why did you and Bella just disappear to Isle Esme without telling any of us where you were going? Her father is furious and Edward told him…,"

"I don't care what our brother did or didn't tell Charlie. Why on earth have the Volturi written to us?"

I already knew the answer of this question but in a weird, desperate way I hoped that she would manage to convince me that my vision had betrayed me.

"Aro has obviously decided to attend the wedding. He and a few members of the guard are coming here to make sure that everything goes like we promised them to. They want to make sure that Carlisle changes Bella like it was planned to happen."

"Bella will be one of us." I whispered, taking a broken shell into my left hand to get a closer look at the beautiful shimmering inside of it.

"That's what Carlisle and Esme tried to convince them of when they called Aro. We're not that keen on them coming here. The dogs will be pissed at us for bringing carnivore vampires to Forks and…,"

"But they are still coming, aren't they?"

She sighed on the other side of the phone and I heard her clear her throat nervously before she spoke up again.

"Look, Alice, I love you. You're my sister and there is nothing on earth that means more to me than your happiness."

"I know, Rose. Why didn't any of you tell Aro and the rest of them that there isn't going to be a wedding?"

I waited for her response but it didn't come. It wasn't going to come because the wedding was going to take place, whether I wanted it to or not.

When I closed my eyes the familiar pictures and scents flashed up in front of my inner eye again.

_The veil covering her tear-covered face, the scent of orange blossoms, the hem of my black dress swirling up the rose petals from the ground…_

It was too cruel to endure it and I curled into a ball like a wounded animal and waited for my heart to get broken.

XXXX

"No, fucking way," she called out indignantly when I tried to explain the situation to her on our flight back to Seattle.

"I'm not going to marry Edward just to give the Volturi some sort of freak show. Why in heaven's name didn't Edward tell them that we called off the whole thing? Is this some lame attempt to get back together with me?"

"Bella, please try to calm down. It's complicated."

"And I'm a stupid human who's not able to grasp it. Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"It's not like that."

"Then how is it like?" she snarled at me, when the plane landed abruptly on the ground again.

"Edward is going to pick us up and then he'll try to explain everything to you."

She didn't spoke to me during the entire walk through the customs and her eyes turned into angry slits when she captured Edward, who was holding a bouquet of yellow colored roses in his arms.

"I hate you,"

"Hello to you too, love,"

He leaned forward to put a wisp of her chestnut hair behind her ear but she instantly shrugged back.

"Don't you fucking dare to touch me!"

"Are you upset about something, love?"

"Firstly, I'm not upset…I'm pissed beyond words, Edward. Secondly, if you call me love just one more time, I'm going to start screaming."

I put one arm around her shoulder but she quickly shook it off. It hurt me so much that she was so terribly angry right now and it also made it incredibly difficult for me to watch her future.

Or maybe that was my own mind that was desperately trying to protect me from seeing what I wouldn't be able to endure.

The edges of my brother's mouth twitched for a moment and I knew that my pain was just a tiny drop on the sweltering jealously that was burning inside of him.

There was a part of Bella that would always be mine, always, no matter whether he would put the damn golden ring he was carrying around in the pockets of his jacket on her ring finger or not.

"What did she tell you about why the Volturi are coming?" he asked her hesitantly when he started the engine of the Volvo.

"She has a name – it's Alice, in case you have forgotten about that and just for the record, I'm angry at her too."

"That's good to hear,"

"You are such a…, arg, just forget it."

"Aren't you excited about tomorrow?"

She growled and crossed her arms in front of her chest while he drove the car towards our house. Usually I loved coming home after being away for such a long time but right now it felt as if I was getting closer to my own personal hell with every mile that passed by.

"Bella!" Esme called out, wrapping her arms around her as soon as we stepped out of the car again.

Rose appeared on the doorframe and pulled me into a tight hug before she gave Edward a dirty look. It was comforting for me that she was trying to make sure that I didn't just crawl into a hole somewhere to escape this horrible situation.

"Thank you for doing this for us," Esme told Bella, when all of us sat down around the huge table in the living room.

My hands grabbed the expensive wood so tightly that my fingers left prints on it.

"I don't think I understand." Bella started after a few awkward moments in which none of my coven members dared to speak one single word.

"Let me try to explain it to you, Bella. The Volturi are coming here to make sure that you'll be changed into a vampire like we promised them to do." Carlisle told her, trying to keep his voice calm.

It was the same tone he used on his patients when he tried to break the news to them that they had cancer or some other lethal disease.

"I understand that they need to make sure that I'm really going to be turned. What I don't understand is what me getting changed has to do with me marrying Edward. What is not going to happen,"

"Love, please…,"

"Stop calling me love, Edward. Do you think that this is some joke or something? How can you expect me to marry you when I'm in love with your sister?"

Jasper sighed and I knew that all the emotions that filled the room were almost unbearable for him to handle. Or maybe it was more the fact that he could sense what she felt for me. What I felt for her.

My eyes met his and a wave of calm spread through my entire body. My lips turned into a half smile when my bronze haired brother spoke up again.

"Do you love this coven as much as you love _her_?"

She took the tiny box with the engagement ring he had placed directly in front of her on the able and threw it against the wall behind Rose and Emmett.

He grinned and my sister hit him on the head. What in heaven's name was there left to grin about?

"Of course, I love the coven too. This is my family. Esme is more like a mother to me than my own."

"See, that's what I thought too. I assume that my…that she hasn't told you what happens in case we enrage the Volturi."

"Like they give a shit whether you and I are going to get married!"

"Lower your voice, love. Us getting married is part of the plan we presented to them. It's the reason why they have been so graciously patient about waiting for you to be changed."

"Well, if that's the only problem here. That's easy to be solved."

She pulled the sleeve of her shirt up to her elbow and held her wrist under Carlisle's nose.

"Enjoy your meal,"

He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Bella, there is no reason to rush things. You might want to say goodbye to your parents first."

"Don't you want me to become a part of the coven when I refuse to marry Edward?"

He shook his head and sighed deeply.

"You are always going to be a part of this family but you have to understand that sometimes it's necessary to pretend things."

"Pretend?" she whispered hoarsely, her voice almost cracking at the word.

"Welcome to the world of vampires." Edward stated, while he kneeled down on the ground next to her to pick up the box with the ring again.

"You mean, that you want us to pretend we're getting married tomorrow? What kind of sense is this supposed to make?"

"Do you rather see the Volturi destroy the entire coven?"

"We could fight them," Emmett suggested.

"Good luck with that when you are blind and numb because the male part of the witch twins uses his power on you."

"Edward is right. We need to make sure that they don't get suspicious. Once the wedding is over we can go on with our life here."

"I don't want to get married."

"You're so selfish, it's unbearable." Rosalie mumbled, while she twisted her long hair into a sloppy ponytail.

"You are supposed to pretend being all head over heels with my brother for just one day. And the day after tomorrow you are free to do whatever pleases you."

Bella started trembling and I stood up from my chair to wrap my arms around her quivering body. For a split second she stiffened and I waited for her to push me away again, like she had done it on the airport.

It didn't happen and a heartbeat later she started sobbing against my shoulder.

"Are the Volturi really going to destroy the coven when I don't marry Edward tomorrow?" she asked me worriedly and I nodded my head.

"Remember the part about them not offering second chances? Those weren't just empty words."

"But how can I marry Edward when I love you?"

"Don't you love him too? I mean…maybe not in the same way,"

"Definitely not in the same way,"

"Still, you care about him and the rest of the family."

"Yes, I do. So, does that mean I have to marry him in order to save all of you? All of us?"

I nodded my head and wiped a few tears from her face with the back of my hand.

"And what about you? What about us?"

"I'll always be your Alice," I assured her taking both of her hands in mine to blow a soft kiss over her warm skin.

"No matter what is going to happen tomorrow."

**XOXXOXXOXXOXO**

[A/N] The next chapter is going to be the last one for TE and I'll try to write it soon as possible. My mind is obviously not able to stay focused on one thing but I promise to finish all of my Bellice stories.

Leave me some love and review but if you haven't got something encouraging and nice to say just drop it. I'm not in the mood to handle with harsh critics right now.


	12. Eternity

[Disclaimer] All things Twilight belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

****Eternity****

_Someone said the truth will out  
I believe without a doubt, in you_

_(Robbie Williams)_

I don't know how I managed to put her into that damned ivory colored wedding dress without starting to scream and run away. Somehow there was nothing but awful numbness inside of me and I had a certain suspicion that Jasper was trying to control me from getting an emotional outburst.

This wedding, no matter whether it was just a pretended wedding or not was going to break my heart and deep inside me I knew that I could do nothing to stop it.

"Alice, do we really have to do that?" she asked me nervously, her voice sounding incredibly tired. Bella hadn't slept one single minute during the last night and now her beautiful eyes were red and slightly swollen.

I pulled the tiny pot with the concealer out of my handbag again and added another layer of it over the purple shadows under her eyes.

"Now you look perfect," I told her, pulling the translucent silk veil over her face.

"This is so wrong," she whispered, taking my hand in hers to rub small circles over my wrist.

"I know,"

"But we have to…I mean I have to do it anyway, haven't I?"

A deep sigh escaped my lips when I walked towards the closed door of the room.

"I love you mostly for being you and because you are you is why I know that you are going to do it."

"Will it change anything between me and you when I marry your brother?"

I remembered the light blue garter in the top dresser and pulled it out to roll it gently up her left thigh.

"Alice?"

I hesitated for a moment. Usually it was easy for me to lie but right now it felt almost impossible to tell her that nothing was going to change between us.

Things would definitely not stay the same after this whole…procedure was over. Tomorrow she wouldn't be Bella Swan anymore but Bella Cullen and heaven help me, I couldn't endure the thought that it was he who would be able to make her a part of our coven and not me.

"I give you a human minute now. Try not to destroy your hair and makeup. I put so much work in it."

She placed one hand on my bare shoulder and I felt the warmth of her human skin against my cold one like fire against ice.

"I love you, Alice. Tell me that you don't want me to marry Edward and I won't do it."

"I love you, too, Bella but this is not just about me and you anymore. It's about us all."

I took her hand to blow a soft kiss over its back before I rushed out of the room as soon as I could.

XXXX

"Weren't we supposed to wear the same dress?" Rosalie asked me when I entered the tent were the ceremony was supposed to take place.

"I felt more like black would be the appropriate color to wear today," I told her, wiping my hands on the crinoline of my dress.

"She's not dying, you know; At least not today."

"Is this an attempt to cheer me up or something like that?" I snarled at her.

"No, it's not. I'm just trying to be…supportive. You look completely miserable and I don't want you to feel that way."

She wrapped one arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer.

"What does it matter what anyone else is thinking? We know that this wedding isn't real."

"I would like to see you if Emmett would get married to another woman, no matter if it was just pretended…,"

"That's different."

"No, it's not. You know how our brother is like. For Edward this wedding ceremony means so much. He dreamed about getting married since he first laid eyes on Bella."

Someone cleared his throat behind us and when I turned around I blinked into the smiling face of Aro who was wearing some blue contacts over the ruby colored iris of his eyes in an attempt to make them look more human.

"Alice, what a wonderful day for a wedding, isn't it?"

I nodded my head, unable to bring out any reasonable words.

"How many of you are here?" Rosalie asked him, trying to start some small talk with the Volturi leader while I sat down on a chair in the last row.

There was no way I was going to endure this ceremony from the…,

"Aren't you feeling well?" Aro asked me curiously while I tried to avoid touching his arm inadvertently.

"Just a bit nervous," I mumbled, staring down at the rose petal covered ground underneath our feet.

"Why? Did you see anything in the future that would give you a reason to be nervous?"

"Not exactly,"

"You aren't wearing your wedding ring anymore," he stated calmly.

"Yes, I…I…,"

"You don't have to explain that kind of thing to me. Forever is a very long time to spend it with someone who isn't your real mate."

"How do you know that Jasper isn't my…,"

I couldn't manage to finish the sentence because in that moment Rosalie started playing the piano and Bella walked up the aisle on her father's arm. She didn't stumble; I knew she wouldn't do it. But still I could see that her entire body was trembling slightly.

"Magnificio," Aro whispered into my ear when he leaned over to me.

"Isabella looks lovely today. Did you help her to choose the dress?"

"Yes," my voice came out so low that a human wouldn't have been able to hear me speak at all.

"It must have been difficult for you, I guess."

"What makes you think that? In case you haven't noticed it yet. I'm pretty good with clothes and everything that has to do with it."

"I'm not talking about the dress thing,"

He glared down at my hand and I quickly hid it behind my back. There was no way I was going to let him read my mind now.

Angela's father cleared his throat before he spoke up again and each word that came out of his mouth was like a punch straight into my face.

"We have come here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…,"

My mind drifted off again and I instantly stopped breathing when he came to the part where he directly addressed Bella for the first time.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take this man to be your…,"

He didn't get any further because suddenly she turned around so fast that she landed flat on her face. Edward tried to help her up again but she growled at him and he shrugged back.

Then she grabbed the hem of her dress and ran out of the tent, swirling up the countless petals of roses on the ground when she passed me by.

I followed her and found her curled up into a ball of ivory colored silk, crying on the ground.

"I couldn't…I just couldn't," she stammered out, when I kneeled down next to her on the grass and wrapped my arms around her shoulder.

"You stupid, stupid girl," I whispered lifting the veil over the carefully arranged knot at the back of her head to wipe away the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you so much,"

"I love you too. You and just you…and I couldn't do it. I can't marry anyone else when my heart is all yours."

I helped her up and planted soft kisses all over her face, while I heard her human heart beating raggedly against my bare shoulder when I pulled her closer to me.

"Isabella, it's been a while since I attended a human wedding but I'm pretty sure that this running off from the altar isn't part of the ceremony."

"Oh Aro, please don't punish the Cullen's because of me. It's not their fault. Oh, please…,"

"Isabella, why in heaven's name, would I punish the coven? None of them has broken any law as far as we know."

"But I'm not going to marry Edward. I'm in l..,"

"In love with Alice, I know."

"How can you know about that?" she asked him, scrunching a wrinkled tissue between her fingers.

"It's obvious. It has been to me since the day you and her came to Volterra to…save Edward."

"I don't think I understand." I mumbled, rubbing my hands up and down Bella's arms until I reached the silk fabric of her gloves.

"We haven't recognized our feelings for each other since a few weeks ago. So how is it possible that you knew for such a long time?"

He grinned and that made him look like a shark that was about to attack his prey.

"Well, Alice, I'm older than you and wiser. Don't you remember when you told me that you would change her yourself?"

"Yes, I do. I want to do it but I'm not sure if I can. Carlisle says it's not that easy to change a human."

"And he's right about that. But to come back to you and the way you and Bella are feeling about each other…,"

He took my hand and squeezed it gently before he let go a few moments later.

"She's your mate. I have no doubts about that, Alice."

"Aro! Oh, god, I'm so incredibly sorry," Edward called out when he appeared behind us, followed by Carlisle and Emmett.

"I assure you that…,"

"Don't," Aro cut him off so harshly that I instantly took a step backwards, trying to pull Bella behind me.

"This whole ceremony today is a farce. What the hell were you thinking to set up a wedding with your sister's mate?"

"Her mate?"

"Yes, her mate. Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way they feel about each other. Is there something wrong with your mind reading talent or are you just good at blending out things that aren't too pleasant for you?"

"I love her,"

"Of course, you do. Bella is your singer. How can you not love her? But try to imagine her without the delicious scent of her blood streaming out of each of her pores. Do you still love her without that?"

"Yes, well, I don't know, it's difficult for me to picture her without it."

"It's not for your sister. She can see Bella as a vampire. Can't you, Alice?"

I nodded my head and hugged Bella tightly from behind, nuzzling my face against the hollow of her throat where her blood pulsated temptingly against my marble lips.

"Stop thinking about biting her! I'm going to rip your head off before I let you…," Edward growled angrily.

"Edward, calm down. You're forgetting who you are. Our entire coven has decided that it's inevitable to change Bella." Carlisle told him reproachfully.

"I know, but the way she thinks about it is just disgusting."

"You're still a child, Edward. There is nothing disgusting about changing a human into a vampire. Indeed it's an act of love."

"Act of love? How can destroying her soul be an act of love?"

"Souls are totally overrated but if it helps you to move on - what is what you should do soon, as soon as possible – whether Bella will or not have a soul once she gets turned into one of us, it's not yours and it never was."

Edward's eyes met Bella's for a moment and she nodded her head, forcing her lips into the weak attempt of a smile.

"I'm sorry," he whispered leaning forward to put a single curl of her chestnut hair behind her ear.

"I love you, Bella. But I can't watch you making such a wrong decision."

With that he turned around and disappeared somewhere in the woods behind our house.

"Will he come back?" Bella asked me worriedly.

"I don't know; he keeps changing his minds too often right now. It makes it hard to watch his future."

"And what are we going to do now?"

I cupped her face between my hands and pulled her closer to plant a tender kiss on her warm lips.

"I'm not sure,"

"But you are supposed to know what is going to happen. You are a psychic, remember?"

I kissed her again before we sat down on the ground again and I pulled her on my lap.

Maybe I was going to change her tonight. It was beautiful night for being changed into a vampire, wasn't it?

I took her hand and planted a kiss on her wrist before my teeth cut through the fragile skin. The taste of her blood was like nothing I had ever tasted before, seductively delicious. When her heartbeat started slowing down I pulled back.

"Did I do it okay?" I asked Carlisle worriedly when I recognized that her face was almost as white as the fabric of her wedding dress.

"Yes, you did. Don't worry."

"You should get her away from here. If one the humans saw her…that wouldn't be too good." Aro told Carlisle when they walked towards the tent again in order to call off the wedding.

I lifted her up and carried her into my bedroom where I laid her down on the middle of my bed. Then I sat down next to her and took her hand in mine, not intending on letting go of it until she would wake up again.

I knew that when that was going to happen she would eventually be mine for the rest of eternity.

**XOXXOXXOXXOXXOX**

[A/N] Thanks and hugs to all of you who have taken the time to read this story. Your encouragement and support means a lot to me. I have several new Bellice plot bunnies running through my head right now, so it will probably not be long till I come up with a new story.

Leave me some love and press the little review button down there before you leave. :-)


End file.
